<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Genesis by ValjarIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471591">Blue Genesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValjarIII/pseuds/ValjarIII'>ValjarIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy, Little Mermaid Elements, Other, The little mermaid - Freeform, bellow diamond - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValjarIII/pseuds/ValjarIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merine is an adventurous mermaid, who constantly yearns for something, she cannot put quite a finger on, always wanting to see the world above.<br/>Agna is a Calear, what Merine calls "surfacer". She is an extremely powerful queen and diver and good ruler.<br/>One day, Merine appears at her castle and none could imagine how much would change for the two!</p><p>A bit of a wlw little mermaid with a spin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond &amp; Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Agna and Merine are the same Yellow and Blue as in my previous work "Lightning Wind And Sea". This work is a bit more faithful to the tale of the little mermaid, but it still has its unique twists and turns!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>0</strong>
</p>
<p>And as MAGNA MATER created her world, she changed. From spirit to solid. A body where there has been none before and in her formed SPIRA, the breath of life. </p>
<p>Many uncounted years she created and as she looked upon her creation, the love of a mother filled her heart, but also an intangible sadness. Her gaze turned to the sea and as she went in to return home to HAANIL, letting the water in and through, it hurt. Burned like a flame and burned all strength from her, strangling her and she had no option, but to return to land. </p>
<p>Again and again. </p>
<p>Every attempt at going home ended this way and every time her creations looked at her in sadness and worry. </p>
<p>As time passed, she was faced with a choice: teach her own and keep them safe and live with them or undo what was made and return to the consciousness of AIJANNA, become a spirit once more. </p>
<p>With a broken heart, she decided for her own, leaving the consciousness of AIJANNA, hoping she would find a way to return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>SPIRA, the breath of life. The wings that carry across the infinite. MAGNA MATER didn’t know how and when she found out, that she could just bind her breath safely inside her, but now here she was, a new power. A bridge. A ship with mighty sails on the voyage through the depths to HAANIL. The first diver. The solitary wanderer of the deep. MAGNA MATER PEREIGNA - GREAT MOTHER DEEP. All-one. Now from her all is conceived and born and to her must all return. The grand teacher of ARS ANTIQUA. Beginning and end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence and darkness were her only company as she opened her eyes, as suddenly a random lightning bolt lightened the stormy night. Agna didn’t hear the sounds of the rain and storm through the water, she sat submerged in. No one but her was in this holy pool and the bowl with a small blue flame cast soft, eerie shadows on bottom and walls. At the edge stood her Right Hand servant Alenji together with a group of guards, not making a sound. They all knew not to disrupt the Queen’s ritual that would strengthen the energy pulsing through Solitary Hold and the surrounding land. Agna’s eerily slow and steady pulse was like a quiet clockwork against the silence and the perception of time was lost to the Queen. If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t miss it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone else in the kingdom was sheltering themselves from the horrid storm, that raged outside. A clash of pitch black and lightning, accompanied by a cacophony of almost vertical, heavy rain, storm and house high,iron black waves with white manes. No one was outside, unless they had to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Merine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to meet Merine, the adventurous mermaid!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merine is like a Blue with a little dash of Pink! XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How often have we told you not to swim too far away from here, Merine?” Worry filled the voice of Merine’s mother, an elderly merperson with messy hair and clear aquamarine eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! I am an adult! I know how to use a spear, how to make a wave and how to wipe memories!” Merine whined. Why did always have to be this way. She rolled her deep blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if one of those *surfacers* catch you? Or the enchantress steals your soul? I can’t bear the thought of losing you, Haanela!” The venom, she spat the word “surfacers” out with, turned to even deeper worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, mara, but you can’t keep me in this cave forever!” Merine shot out of the room into her own, slumping onto the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How many times did she have this pointless argument with her mother? She had given up counting ages ago and simply sighed and grabbed a shimmering scroll, that depicted angry creatures with two thin tails invading their home. “Are they really this mean? What if they up there are like us?” She thought aloud and proceeded to read the scroll, but suddenly it was torn, so she could only see the war that had driven her kind here into the deep water and the caves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is stupid! I mean that can’t just be IT! That was EONS ago! Still we have to hide as if it had been YESTERDAY!” Merine ranted herself into a rage and began to swim in agitated circles, throwing a small stone out of a small oval window. Since there was no glass down here, it was just a hole in the cave. “And those surfacers can’t reach down here anyway, so why this stupid hiding? I feel like a prisoner!” She continued ranting. After a while, Merine grabbed her spear again and snook out. She was no princess or celebrity or a chosen one with some fancy prophecy, so why should anyone care? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was driving the young mermaid for as long as she could think. A sense of incompletion, like something just out of reach. Merine was searching an answer for a question, she hadn’t even quite found out. Searching for the truth, for new horizons. Where the others were content living their peaceful lives in the timeless dance of the tides. This couldn’t just be all! Or could it? Merine wanted to know the truth. Whatever it was. Wherever it laid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she aimlessly roamed the deep water for clues. For answers. For anything. Even if it was just being away from the others. From their old fashioned, narrow minded lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Agna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Say hello to Agna, the Queen of Solitary Hold and a boss a§§ diver!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, councilwoman Sae Adira has arrived concerning the resource distribution to the Southern Islands!” Announced one of her guards. Queen Agna nodded to let them inside the conference hall, where she was already waiting at a large, oval table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Councilwoman Sae Adira entered, together with her Right Hand and two scholars. Upon Queen Agnas invitation, they joined the table and spread a large map of the Southern Islands. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The storm has caused heavy, fatal damage on many of our harbours and destroyed a lot of our land. We need help, Your Majesty. Please.” Sae Adira pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agna nodded. “I figured, that this storm would do heavy damage! I will have troops and resources and proper building materials send to the north Finja harbor for reconstruction of the others. Why didn’t you tell me earlier, that your Islands have such a hard time with storms?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sae Adira sighed. They both knew the answer. Pride. Prejudice. Old, set in stone beliefs, that getting outside help should be avoided, as it could be misinterpreted as a sign of weakness. Both let this sigh sit as an answer between them and forged a plan to send the resources as swiftly as possible. It was many hours of hard work, but this was the only way to mend the wounds caused. THEY had caused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This evening, Queen Agna restlessly roamed the gallery halls and as she passed the intimidating, over life sized portrait of her mother, Agna hissed at her and her body tensed, as she briskly walked past. She would not let the past win. Never! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her Right Hand was already asleep, but Queen Agna had trouble finding sleep, so she went to the sparring arena to train a bit. All alone. The repetitive, heavy physical activity helped her getting all this out of her system. Her movements were fast, agile and powerful and almost every single of her devastating hits landed full accuracy on the dummy, that keeled over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Merine 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Merine "forbidden" means a challenge, she gladly accepts.... oh Merine...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Every time, Merine found a shipwreck, it was a highlight for her. An adventure in the middle of a boring, dull life. The mermaid quietly roamed the ghostly, abandoned skeleton of a former warship in search of more information about those surfacers everyone was so scared of. Sometimes she found a map or a weapon or some trinkets or even one or the other skeleton! Today she wasn’t very lucky and so she left, proceeding to roam the waters, when suddenly, a large shadow loomed behind her and she was harshly flung at a rock. Luckily, the water broke most of the push, but Merine could only stare in terror at the monster towering before her. No matter what she did, she could merely scratch the beast and so she already accepted her fate when the monster swung.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t come that so far. The monster was attacked itself. By a tall creature that looked like those on Merine’s scroll. A surfacer. She froze in terror as she watched the surfacer maul the monster with devastating blows. Her strength terrified Merine and so she hid in a cave as quickly as she could, trembling all over.</p><p> </p><p>As quickly as it had begun, the fight was over and won by the strange surfacer and for a moment, their gazes met. Merine was fascinated by the surfacer. She had like the most beautiful, fearsome green eyes, throning in an angular, dark skinned face with sharp teeth. Her body was more muscular than any creature Merine had ever seen. Quickly, she cast an memory loss spell and swam through a cave system towards home again. The further Merine got away from the danger, the more the other’s beauty sunk into her mind and it hit her like a wave. She couldn’t stop thinking about that muscular stranger, who could seemingly effortlessly dive to such depths and was so strong! Stronger than all fighters in Merine’s tribe combined! </p><p> </p><p>Back home, no one noticed Merine’s arrival for quite a while. Her scratches were quickly brushed off as having been clumsy while swimming around and having scraped something.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Merine couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful stranger and her world and over and over again, she snuck to peep above the surface, even though it was extremely dangerous for Merine and strictly forbidden! With each time, this feeling of incompletion and this yearning to at least look around in this forbidden world grew stronger. And to meet the stranger again…</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Agna 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agna being an awesome queen!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have always known the water folk exist!” Agna muttered to herself as she had surfaced and was now preparing for her queenly duties again. “I hope she is alright wherever she is and no one else saw her!” She thought and began to sift through books and scrolls about the water folk and their legends, her heart breaking with every attack of her people against them, she read about. “I’m so sorry!” She apologized loudly to no one. Snarling at a picture of Queen Uma, her ancestor responsible for those vicious attacks that had driven them away. Away into such deep, lonely waters. Into whatever gloomy caves they were now living in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will make it up to you. One way or another! I promise!” She promised to the mermaid on the scroll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make up for what, Your Majesty?” Asked the library keeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to be concerned about, Sae Vila! Thank your for your concern, though!” Agna assured in a tone that tolerated zero further questions and so the library keeper disappeared behind a couple several tens of feet tall shelves full with books. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Queen Agna sighed as she closed the last book and laid them on a neat pile together with a couple pieces of gold for the library keeper and left the library for the cliffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For several hours she roamed the cliffs and the palace grounds, overseeing the duties and everything going on there. Only that there wasn’t much to do except maybe lending a strong hand here and there. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Agna’s realm was living in an era of peace. There were no invaders, no more monsters as far as she knew and since her mother, Queen Eove, had been gone, all colonization efforts had been terminated and all colonies liberated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though, barely anything ever happened, it made Agna happy to see her kingdom in such a good shape and her people so happy and content with their lives. She still remembered times, that were MUCH different! Her Right Hand always quietly followed her, even though the much shorter woman almost had to run to keep up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Merine 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh Oh! Merine don't do it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You did WHAT?!” Blurted Merine’s mother out. “You know that it’s strictly FORBIDDEN to swim to the surface! A surfacer could have seen you, or worse, caught you!” She yelled in both worry and frustration. Merine was listening to that tirade, but since she was a young adult, she was no longer scared. Her mother sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Merine. I know you are an adult and I cannot really ground you, but you are not going anywhere alone for another month! I have spoken with the council of elders and we will all keep an eye on you! You cannot just go and put yourself and us in danger! Those surfacers are MONSTERS! They wiped out most of us and drove us here into the depths!”</p><p> </p><p>“That has been EONS ago! We live deeper than they can reach! The only way they end up here is either drowning or dead! They can’t hurt us, only because I am roaming in for them dangerous waters…” Merine held against.</p><p> </p><p>“Merine! That’s enough! You are not going further than the outer palisade! Is that clear?” Her mother said in *that* voice. That commanding mother voice. </p><p> </p><p>Merine groaned and rushed out, smacking a door shut at full force. In her room, she grabbed that scroll, she had just carelessly dropped the last time. As she looked at the picture of the big, mean looking surfacer, Merine sighed and gently traced with her finger along her silhouette. “How comes that a “monster” saved me from a monster then? If all surfacers are evil?” Merine thought and the thought of the strangers beauty made her smile.</p><p> </p><p>Day after day, Merine did as told, but the longing grew more and more unbearable. So she sought out councilwoman Eili, the only one who wasn’t so narrow mind. The one who at least tried to understand her. Eili was a short, ancient woman with chaotic white hair and countless charming wrinkles and lines all over her face and sparkling blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What troubles your heart my dear Merine?” She asked compassionately, even though she already knew. </p><p> </p><p>“There is constantly something missing in me and I can’t believe that all surfacers are bad and the world up there… Oh how I long to see it. I was hiding in a cave, when a surfacer saved me from a monster! She didn’t see me, but she was so big and strong and freed us from that thing! I just want to thank her!” Merine’s eyes glowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear! There are things you should NEVER ever wish for! You hear me? It’s too dangerous! I can neither condone this nor help you! Yes, they are strong, but surfacers are cold, vicious killers who conquer everything! I was there when Queen Uma of Solitary Hold attacked! They took so many of us! It was a maelstrom of death and destruction! Many of us tried to flee into their world. To become one of them. None lived to tell the tale. Lured by that damn enchantress and her horrible deals to change them.” Eili’s voice grew dark and almost desperate. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that damn war all you can think about? What if they have changed? I got saved by one of them! She could have easily tracked me down and killed me, but she left me alone! I thought you would think differently, but I was wrong it seems!” Merine felt the warmth of tears and shot into the dark water, far away from the palisade. Where no one would find her. “I think I know why they went to the enchantress….” Merine muttered and roamed the dark ocean for hours, searching for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she saw an eerie light from a cave and approached it warily…</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next one will be an Agna mini chapter. Just because....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Agna 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh Agna, you have quite some change a coming!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the Agna minichapter I promised....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dusk began to fall over solitary hold, but it was not as quiet as usual. People were hurrying and buzzing all over the place. Today is the birthday of her Majesty Queen Agna. All day there had been parades and festivities. They would continue for another two days. Queen Agna sighed. She wasn’t the biggest fan of crowded festivities, but it also made her feel warm inside to see her people so happy. So she still participated a bit and watched her illuminated and decorated kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she did so, her thoughts began to drift to the mermaid again. In that fleeting glance down there, her eyes had had such a subtle, intangible sadness and ...fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did they not know, that Solitary Hold, or at least Agna herself, would rather fall than hurt another innocent life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They probably didn’t even know, modern Solitary Hold and Agna even existed, still thinking that Queen Uma was in charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agna looked across the ocean, as a firework was set off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of Solitary Hold didn’t know anymore that the water folk even existed in the first place. Maybe it was better if it stayed that way until Agna found a way to mend this horrible past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna felt a strong urge to protect the mermaid, should she ever meet her again, in her heart. She surely was fierce, even merciless at times, especially at war, but this was simply sick! Never would Agna go this low, nor would she ever allow any of her subjects to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even her brutal mother wouldn’t have gone this low…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed Agna by, as she was completely immersed in her thoughts, her gaze trailing between sea and stars on this peaceful and cool night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did she know, that things would dramatically change very soon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Merine 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh Merine..... You are in a LOT of trouble!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The eerie light sent chills down Merine’s spine as she approached quietly. It was completely quiet here. No sign of life, nor others of her kind and so Merine went into the cave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Anyone here? I am sorry for intruding, but can you help me?” The mermaid asked the eerie light, seemingly talking to no one. Was that a shadow or was there suddenly someone? That place creeped Merine out to the bones. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello there darling! What brings you to these gloomy caves? You know, it’s suspicious to lurk around in the dark. And dangerous! Who knows what figures might crawl around here…” Greeted a clear and yet almost deep female voice.</p><p> </p><p>Merine whirled around and saw herself face to face with the most radiant and beautiful mermaid she had ever seen. Surrounded by a strong eerie glow, she was a white and bright as the foam on the waves of a storm driven sea. Even her eyes where completely and solidly white. That sent Merine shudders. Something about the other unsettled Merine. Was it the complete lack of colours or the glow or that it seemed that the other had immediately found Merine. Still she braced herself and told the stranger about her problem and about the beautiful surfacer who had saved her life and the beautiful world above and that feeling of being incomplete, that nagged on Merine. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhh, interesting.” The more the stranger said, the more hollow and eerie her voice sounded under the ethereal beauty. “I could actually help you…” She mused. “But it comes at a high cost. The transition from one world to another is extremely dangerous and demanding. But if you are willing to pay the price, you will find your heart’s desire!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? That you know an answer? And what price? Why does no one know you exist?” Merine wondered, feeling a weird tingle of dread, but ignored it. </p><p> </p><p>“I am an old woman of many talents who knows many things. They deny the existence of anyone and anything that doesn’t fit into their little world, don’t they? To go beyond the mold always demands a high price. Such is the way of fate, my dear! Do you want your heart’s desire this much?” </p><p> </p><p>Merine went silent. Of course she did! This feeling of being incomplete, of being trapped grew more and more unbearable with each day. Still, the price made her think. What could it be?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want it! All my life I have never belonged. Never fit the mold. Like you I have never really existed as myself in their eyes!” Not even in eons would Merine miss this one chance that she had.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! How about you help me with this? You have a powerful thing we both need to reach your heart’s desire! Would you sing for me, darling? Your voice, so pretty, so powerful! With it, I will have the strength to help you!” Lured the stranger with sweet voice and sweet words. Merine did not notice the magic weaving around her, binding Merine to the other. Gently, she began to sing. Her prettiest, wordless singsong, that filled the cave with a beautiful echo and glow. In her singing, Merine fell into her deep trance and didn’t notice, that her voice was being taken. Not as an aid, but as a price. She felt like in a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Heavy is the path from world to another. Paved with pain and cruel fate, I cannot shield you from… There will be a choice to be made. Air or sea. Spira or song. This is the way of such daring endeavour, that you will neither be in one nor the other. Beware, that not even my power is strong enough to change the goddess’ design! Within three moons, you must finish the path or you will be forever lost, stuck between worlds, neither able to live in one nor the other. You soul will feel like torn apart.</p><p> </p><p>On land you will be frail and weak. You have to learn everything anew. What was normal for you will be hard. The sea will forever call you, but you cannot follow or you are lost. Forever lured by the world you call home. It will be your doom.</p><p> </p><p>Should you return once the moons have passed, you will live, but you will forever be tormented by the longing for the world you have given up your home for and will be frail and sickly. </p><p> </p><p>To complete the path, you must find the elixir of unity on the first voyage. What gave the mother of all things the ability to change and unite the worlds.</p><p> </p><p>The journey will be hard and painful, but I know you will make it and find your heart’s desire!” The stranger finished, so Merine would be encouraged to do it. </p><p> </p><p>“You really think that works?” Merine asked with an increasingly hoarse, quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, darling! You have a strong, passionate soul!” She encourage further and handed the now almost mute Merine a vial with a glowing potion. </p><p> </p><p>“Swim north until you tire and you will find your desire!”</p><p> </p><p>Merine nodded, now mute and swam back to bid everyone a fond farewell. Her heart ached, but there was no going back now. Now that she was mute. She laid a flower on her bed and fled. North. Like the stranger had told her. Merine was tempted to drink the potion, but something inside her told Merine not to until she would find shore.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after many hours of swimming, completely exhausted, Merine found a lonely beach and pulled herself to land and drank the potion. </p><p> </p><p>A searing pain rushed through Merine and for agonizing moments, she could not breathe and eventually, Merine passed out from the pain and the lack of breath. She did not see or feel how her tail split into beautiful legs and how her skin changed into the colour of light sand. Each breath in her new form, strained Merine’s delicate body and was rough and laboured. Repeatedly, her body gagged up some saltwater. </p><p>Sleep and unconsciousness took turns that night.</p><p>Eventually, as the morning crept over the horizon, Merine woke up. Her breathing still felt laboured and rough and as she looked down on herself, the diamond and sapphire shimmering tail and fin had now changed into a beautiful, slender pair of legs. The former mermaid tried to get up on those legs. Like she had seen on the beautiful surfacer, but immediately fell again. Over and over she tried. And fell. The wind was pretty cold and no one was around and suddenly, Merine felt extremely lonely. She shivered and curled up in a ball, crying. For the first time in her life, she actually felt her tears. Her messy, long hair fell into her face and she felt hungry and thirsty and infinitely tired.</p><p> </p><p>When she suddenly heard footsteps…</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Agna 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agna finds Merine!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna had retreated for the night, but could not sleep. So she decided to take a long walk along the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one crossed her path all night and from time to time, she even went swimming for a bit, until eventually the morning came and she suddenly saw something in the lonely beach, that didn’t quite fit there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Agna approached. It was a pile of beached seaweed and rag with something under it. Gently, Agna poked it with her toe and as it moved, she recoiled and hissed at it. Again, she approached and removed the junk. Underneath was a beautiful, slender woman with wild, long and messy hair, whose face was almost distorted from pain and exhaustion. “Oh dear!” The Queen thought and gently nudged her awake. The woman must be a shipwreck victim and as latter opened her eyes, they felt familiar. The whole face felt awfully familiar to Agna. She looked so much like the mermaid Agna had fleetingly met in the depths. But that could impossibly be… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna offered her a hand to help her up, but no matter how much the woman tried, she could neither stand for more than mere moments nor walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! May I help you? Who are you? Are there others with you?” The Queen gently asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine tried to answer, but couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried. She was now completely mute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright! I will bring you to my castle and then you will get a room and time to recover. We will find a way to communicate. Please nod if you can hear and understand me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. That makes things a lot easier. May I?” Agna began to reach down to lift Merine onto her arms. Merine nodded softly and was stunned by the sheer strength of the surfacer. It was the exact same surfacer who had defeated that monster. But she was so gentle… The former mermaid was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had an idea. “You…….name?” She signed in very broken, slow and slurred signs. Merine had seen a few hand signs used by the surfacers when they couldn’t talk, but only remembered a couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Agna a few moments to decipher what the other had just said, but was successful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Agna. My people call me Queen Agna, but please call me Agna.” Agna made a hand sign for her name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine mimicked it. “Ag-na” she found it beautiful and strong. Like the woman it belonged to. The sign for “Queen” fascinated her. It was like the ocean. Big and powerful.  “Queen Ag-na”, she signed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s me!” Agna smiled and took off her mantle to wrap Merine in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name, dear?” Asked Agna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me-ree-ne” she signed the wave sign for her name and pointed at the ocean at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna did not understand that sign and interpreted it as “Blue”. Even after several more attempts, Agna still didn’t understand, since she didn’t understand the language of Merine’s kind all too well aside from snipped she had read in her dusty old books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue liked that name, so she went with it. Being wrapped in Agna’s mantle and being carried by her, caused Merine flutters in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna felt a strong urge to protect and care for that sweet mute woman from the sea and the longer she looked at Merine, the more the face felt familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it sounds weird, but do you come from the sea?” Agna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine nodded vigorously. “Me….Ocean….Person”, she signed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna was surprised and not quite sure if she should believe it, but decided to do so and let it rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Merine 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merine is being a gay bebbie! Rescued by Queen Agna!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna was the most beautiful being Merine had ever encountered. That one thing was definitely clear for her. She felt her crush amplifying as the Queen just carried her to her castle, as if Merine wasn’t even weighing anything. Oh how strong she was! And how warm! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Merine’s head sank against Agnas chest, she almost blushed and she could feel the Queens strong heartbeat and steely muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Merine felt once again very tired and fell asleep in the arms of the queen of Solitary Hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she woke up again, Merine was still carried, but she could see a huge, majestic building. It looked exactly like the one on her scroll. She flinched, but then was surprised. The building, which she identified as a palace, looked much friendlier and much more beautiful than Merine had imagined it to be. On the scroll the palace had looked much gloomier and meaner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, she could also see more surfacers. A lot of them were much less muscular than Merine had imagined them to be and much smaller. “The surfacers on my scroll must have been their fighters!” She thought and looked around with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every surfacer passing Agna bowed or saluted, paying their respects to their queen and they looked so much friendlier than Merine ever thought they would! Not like cold, vicious killers at all. Actually completely normal. No monsters. Some of them observed Merine curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they arrived at the palace and Merine was floored by the powerful, agile leaps, Agna took two steps of the stairs at once with. Queen Agnas muscles completely fascinated Merine! Even her arms were thicker and more muscular than Merines slender, delicate legs! The queen didn’t even seem to be tired or anything from carrying Merine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to your new home, Blu!” Agna welcomed Merine. Blu, she loved that name. Especially, the way, Queen Agna said it. Like someone who genuinely cared about her safety and wellbeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With wide, fascinated eyes, Merine tried to absorb as much of the beautiful palace architecture as possible. The only thing that had been remotely as beautiful in the sea as this had been the forbidden temple. Sadly, there had always been guards preventing Merine from even getting anywhere near it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The further Agna carried her along the hallway and up the staircases, the less surfacers Merine saw and the fancier those looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they arrived in a beautiful, almost opulent, huge room. “This is your new home! I hope you like it! I thought you would like to have ocean view. I am living next door, so if you should need me or be scared at night, topple this chair over. I will hear it and come!” Agna gently put down Merine on the large bed. It was the most beautiful and comfortable thing Merine had ever laid on!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Agna 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agna teaches Merine the ways of her world!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awwww!</p><p>This is one of the shorter chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blu felt almost weightless on her arms. It was about time, she got something proper to eat! It was endearing and precious how fascinated she was by Agnas kingdom and culture and Agna herself. The queen couldn’t ignore the glances, Blu gave her muscles. As if the other had never seen a muscular person before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blu felt so delicate and fragile, that Agna had to be extra careful to tread gently and she wondered what poor Blu must have been through out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immersed in thought, Agna watched how Blu fell asleep almost immediately the moment, her body laid on the big bed. Patiently, the queen kept her watch, guarding the other’s sleep. For DAYS the poor thing slept! Sometimes shivering in her sleep and Agna knew, that she would fight if anything as much as harmed a hair on her! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to teach Blu everything to know about being a citizen of Solitary Hold. How to walk, how to use sign language, some history, reading and writing…. The thought of these plans made Agna smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Blu finally woke up, Agna was glad and as the other sat up and attempted to stand up, Agna immediately offered her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your body is still pretty weakened from what happened out there. You mind if lend it a hand so you can recover faster? You seemed eager to see more of the castle and the kingdom!” Offered Agna and Blu shook her head first, but then nodded with a big grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen laid a hand on Blu’s sternum and then drew what looked like a star on it. Immediately, she felt the energy spread between the two and Blu’s body answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was happy and proud as Blu now could stand and even dared to mimic her walking. “Whoah there! Careful, darling!” Agna caught Blu as she stumbled over her own feet. “One little step at a time! Your body basically has to figure itself out again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Agnas happiness, Blu actually managed to walk across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have you dinner ready! Do you eat fish?” Agna offered. Blu nodded vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we will continue with walking and start with sign language. Then we can properly talk to each other! Does that sound good for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blu nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Merine 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merine is finally learning how to walk!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sign language, proper walking, maybe even dancing and fighting, writing, reading… So many things Merine got to learn, that she had only heard of! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts trailed everywhere, following her gaze, that tried to absorb every oh so tiny detail on Agna, her palace and her kingdom. Everything was so beautiful and exciting here! It was easy to see where the legends and fear of the surfacers came from. Not just from the brutal invasion, but also from their overall strength and power! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Merine woke early after a good night sleep. She could still not get over how lovely and comfortable the bed was! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna was already waiting. She had already had two long railings installed, Merine could practice walking with. The former mermaid had to admit, that the prospect of trying to walk scared her a little. What if she would never become strong enough to walk and that one time had just been luck? Or never learn how to properly communicate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her train of thought got interrupted by Agnas Right Hand servant Alenji, who had quietly brought the two breakfast. Even though many things tasted foreign to Merine, she still thorough enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Agna pulled out a scroll. It looked a lot different to those from Merines kind; it was much thinner and brighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have worked out a little schedule for the day. So you can swiftly learn to get around here without getting overwhelmed all the time. We will start the day with a bit of walking, then we’ll do the more theoretical stuff like sign language and reading. Don’t worry, there will be enough breaks in between. There I will show you little exercises you can do, when you feel bored or just need to do something. Those will help you overall get stronger and boost your stamina. You will need both. Enough rest is important. Especially the next couple days.” Explained Agna the schedule. That sounded like a LOT! But the way Agna had explained it, made it sound a whole lot less scary!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine took the schedule and tried to decipher the foreign letters and much to her delight, a lot of them were surprisingly familiar to her own.Still not enough to completely understand the text. Only snippets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Agna had told, they did. Walking. Merine still couldn’t stand on her feet very long, but much to her surprise, Merine felt a strange power run through her. Like a super vague memory and she began to stabilize. Holding onto the railings, Merine took her first tiny steps and was exhilarated by every oh so tiny success. As she looked into Agnas face, she could see that it was mutual!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you already know any signs?” Agna asked Merine after a while. Merine was sitting on the bed, leaning with her back on the wall to rest from the physically strenuous walking lessons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine nodded. She began to sign a couple. Like “hello”, “goodbye”, “you”, “me”, “Agna” and “danger”, “yes” and “no” and “queen” and “ocean” and “thank you”. Those were all she knew. The other ones she attempted were met with a confused head tilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had begun with simple things like greetings and goodbyes and telling each other the name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, me Merine! You Queen Agna. No danger. Thank you!” She signed and as Agna understood, she smiled happily.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Agna 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get some Merine backstoryyyy!!!</p><p>Note: Merine and Blu are the same person! Blu is a name Agna gave Merine, since she could not decipher the hand sign for "Merine".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful!” Each word Agna now said, she accompanied with the fitting hand sign. “My name is Agna. I am the queen of Solitary Hold and will keep you safe. Here, have some water!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw how fascinated Blu was by the hand signs and how swiftly she learned and handed her a book with many hand signs depicted in it. “If you want to, here are many new signs you can try! Please, never be afraid to let me know if you need help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blus excitement and eagerness to learn were contagious and so cute, that Agna never felt how fast time flew during their lessons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day after the other passed and Blu learned so swiftly, but there was an urgency in her, Agna couldn’t quite put a finger on. As if she was scared of something or someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Blus attention was sucked in by a scroll. It was the scroll, she had had in her room as a mermaid. Blu pointed at a mermaid, that strikingly looked like herself, in the background. Scared. “Me. Ocean person. Now surfacer. Voice made me this. Scary voice. Strong voice. She.” Her hand flew over the scroll, pointing at a pale mermaid in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so hard to tell her story with so few words, but the scroll helped her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ocean. Danger. Now.” The former mermaid made a vertical cutting motion. “Me. Half.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intently, Agna watched and worked hard to understand the other, even though signs like “voice” strewn in made it incredibly hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is the ocean a danger now for you? Can you not swim?” Agna asked, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Me. Weak. Ocean. Pull. Me. When. Night. Light.” Answered Blu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Agna didn’t understand. No matter how hard she tried, but she was alarmed. Something was clearly wrong. Tonight the moon was full and her guts felt ick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will teach you how to swim from tomorrow on. I think you are strong enough.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Agna and Merine 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh oh! The curse is doing its thing!</p><p>Note: Sometimes I combine Agna and Merine in one if the storyline cannot be coherent with 2 minichapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tack</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock in Merines room quietly and steadily measured the time and never stopped. Like Agnas heartbeat. The curtains were half drawn, tugged at by a strong wind and a sickly pale moon touched Merine with its light. Memories passed through Merine and she suddenly felt so lonely and broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too weak to topple the chair over to alarm Agna; not that the queen would care anyway, her mind said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices began to mix in her head, together with the strong wind and the noises of the breaking waves. The voices of her people. As if they were calling her. Missing her and Merine missed them. Tears rolled down her face and Merine felt irresistibly drawn towards those voices. Like in a trance she got up and began to follow them. One wobbly step after the other, not feeling the strain of walking. She didn’t notice, how she bumped against the chair, that now precariously hung between standing and toppling over, leaning with the tiniest tip against the knob of the wardrobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, a strong wind tossed and turned Merines long braid and at her nightgown. It was a nippy, unfriendly wind. Still, Merine was like in a trance as she headed straight to the water. Only a small step separated Merine from the agitated ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Merines room, a strong gust slammed the door shut and the chair finally toppled over. Agna jerked awake immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hurried outside and saw the door to Merines room closed and quietly entered, but there was no Merine. Agnas heart skipped a beat as her guts churned and she  hurried through the palace, searching for Merine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoever she encountered, Agna asked about Merines whereabouts and the more didn’t know, the more nervous she grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the queen saw her Right Hand servant Alenji, who was sorting and cleaning Queen Agnas armory, even though it wasn’t even necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Queen!” She startled from her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right Hand! Have you seen Blu anywhere around here? She walked away and I can’t find her?” Agnas gaze darted around for the sweet former mermaid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sweet mute lady? She seemed in a lot of hurry when she ran outside towards the w-...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alenji didn’t even get to finish her sentence when Agna interrupted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHERE? Which direction did she head to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alenji startled. “N-North from this armory. About 5 Minutes ago..” She stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna nodded and ran off as quickly as her strong legs carried her. Outside, an agitated ocean awaited her. Not that the waves were a problem for her, but for the head she saw bobbing on them for just a moment, they definitely were! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking twice, Agna flung herself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Agna and Merine 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are getting VERY dangerous for Merine! Agna, save her, please!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Splaaash!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment, Merines delicate body made violent contact with the cold water, she knew what a horrible decision that had been and regret made her jerk out of that weird trance. In her shock from both, the cold and being tossed around, Merine tried to breathe, but it just...didn’t work. Her body fought against it. With all its might and desperation. Fought against letting that very water in, that had been a part of Merine her whole life! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Merine knew, that her body did the right thing and she tried to mimic first the movements she had done with her tail and then those she had seen on Agna. None of them worked. Relentlessly, she got tossed until Merine no longer knew where up was and where down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, just as the lack of breath made Merine feel lightheaded and the unfamiliar resistance began to falter, her head broke through the valley of a wave just for a moment and she gasped for that breath, as if Merine had never really breathed before. Everything was happening so fast, so violently fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could only take another deep breath, before the wave tossed Merine right back under. For a Calear, those waves were just normal surf that challenged them when swimming out, but for Merine they were deep, dire danger! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Merine was tossed even deeper and with each attempt to fight, her strength faded fast and that breath, her body was desperately holding onto, burned horribly! Like a serpent made out of a single flame, winding itself from the bottom to the throat, fighting to get out and she felt the bottom of her torso contract. It scared Merine even more, not knowing what that was and it hurt, until the fiery serpent won and the poor ex mermaid let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, there was nothing. A hanging, suspended in the middle of an absolute pandemonium, as she felt her breath rush away. A moment of choking on cold, burning saltwater later, everything went black and Merine went limp, but not without feeling a strong hand and arm pulling her away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna cursed, as she searched the water for Merine and every moment felt like a small eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the queen saw her being tossed by a bunch of waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like in a flash, Agna understood the meaning of Blus words the day before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor Merine had already gone limp and her face had the sickly pale, blueish colour that usually came with not being able to breathe for way too long. Agna stabilized her strong body in the agitated water, feeling her steely muscles part wrestling, part dancing with the angry ocean and grabbed Merine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her arm, she reached under Merines shoulder, locking her lower palm under the chin and covered latters face with the rest of the hand, pinching her small nose between middle and ring finger to prevent Merine from inhaling even more water than she probably already had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen propelled the two up and out with leg strokes, that were strong enough to shatter skulls and break wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they were on solid ground and Agna began resuscitation immediately, trembling all over her body. Not from the cold, but from the fear of losing this precious new friend from the sea. Breath after breath she blew into Merine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Blu! Don’t leave me.”  Agna almost begged, still trembling. She had to admit, that the thought of losing Merine hurt way more than she had anticipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an agonizing eternity, Agna felt Merine move and her body cough up and fight out the saltwater. Each breath was laboured and pained and Agna lent some of her energy to Merine, so she would make it through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she caught her delicate friend in her arms and held her in a position that would allow Merine to get rid of the water in her safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over Agna like a tidal wave when Merine finally looked at her and managed to muster a slight, exhausted smile that hit her right on. She swore that she would rather die than let anything or anyone hurt her precious Blu again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first breath after the fall felt like being stabbed over and over with a burning blade and Merine felt awful. She shivered from the cold and was glad to be in Agnas arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! That means Agna has saved me?” Merine thought and suddenly, she had to smile a bit awkwardly as she felt her blush amplifying. Made sense. With how strong and powerful the arm had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many questions suddenly swarmed Merines mind. Did Agna feel this pain, too? This resistance? What was that? Why did Agna risk that just to save her? Why did her kind risk that at all by swimming down so deep? So long?” A hive of questions Merine didn’t know how to ask, but one was sure: She never wanted to feel this pain again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could not have been any more clear: The water was no longer a part of Merine. Nor was it her home anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurt.” Merine pointed at her chest. “Why voice hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna needed a moment, but then understood. “This “voice” is called Spira. It means breath. Water hurts our breath, because water doesn’t let us breathe enough of what we need. You drowned, Blu.” Explained the queen, underlining said with the fitting hand signs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you feel that happening again, please sign this.” Agna made a motion that looked like  cutting her own throat. “It means “I need to breathe, but can’t. Help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine listened intently. The sign for spira was even more beautiful than the one for Queen and Ocean, but the one for drowning was so scary! It even looked painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…..Drowned?” Merine almost didn’t dare to ask. Now fear was added to the mix, that made Merine tremble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, luckily not! May Magna Mater help me that it stays that way, but I got pretty damn close to it multiple times! Don’t worry! It only extremely rarely happens. Our bodies are used to this and very strong when it comes to defending our breath of life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merine stared at Agna in wide eyed wonder and  slack jawed. That was like as if a merperson beached themselves to save someone. It completely blew poor Merines mind! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank…...you! You….safe….my...spira!” She tried to thank Agna for saving her life and suddenly hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna caught Merine and held her. “Let’s head back home! You need rest. I understand now what you said and will do whatever it takes to free you from this awful curse! Even if it means that I die or live in the ocean!” Promised Agna, scooped Merine and carried her back home to her palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine blushed and hid her face against Agnas chest. Her safest place! At this point, Merines crush was irreversible! Agna was so strong and beautiful and amazing! Why was she so kind? It blew Merines mind!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Agna 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agna seeks out the peace and silence of an underwater meditation to figure out how to save Merine for good.</p><p>Note: The storyline happens over the span of three months.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing Merine safe again gave Agna such immense relief, that she could feel a massive boulder tumble off her heart. That sweet mute woman had stolen her heart and Agna didn’t quite want to admit that to herself…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blu. I suggest you stay in my room the next couple nights. For good measure. One never knows when the curse strikes next.” Agna thought aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right Hand! Have an additional bed installed in my room! We have to research this damn curse before more lives are threatened or lost!” She ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my Queen!” With that Alenji shuffled off and minutes later a bed was installed in Agnas room, Merine could sleep in. Within eyesight of the queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next couple nights Agna spent in the libraries of both, the capital and the surrounding lands, tirelessly searching for answers about the curse and found quite some. Still, she couldn’t wait to ask Merine, whose sign language had vastly improved since the first day. With relief, the queen saw how her mute friend grew stronger every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right Hand. Make sure no one disturbs me while I am in the Well Of Silence. I have to sort some things out. Stay with Blu and the moment, danger arises, alarm the guard and have her protected. When she wakes up, have a good breakfast with her and then bring her here. She needs to learn swimming as swiftly as possible. And as soon as possible!” Ordered Queen Agna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alenji nodded swiftly, made a little bow and dashed off. Agna took a deep, conscious breath and walked briskly through the dimly lit hallway, past the gallery of ancestors, snarling at Queen Uma. “It's all your fault! You made everything worse! If it weren’t for your horrible genocide, we all wouldn’t be in this…..mess! In this danger!” Ranted the queen at the painting, before collecting herself again with a couple deep breaths and moved on until she reached a massive, but still intricate and light looking door. Two guards stood to the left and right. Tall and muscular women, who were shorter and stockier than Queen Agna. As they saw the monarch, they gave a brief bow and let her pass without a single sound. Complete silence filled these holy halls that were dotted with the holy pools. In all sizes and shapes they invited to find serenity and peace and some extended sight and maybe even enlightenment! One of them stood out among them. A large, perfectly circular pool, the largest of them all. Its  surface laid perfectly still, reflecting the starlight like a flawless mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna smiled and took off shoes and clothes and performed a deep cleansing ritual in the bath house right next to the pools, enjoying the calm serenity of this age old ritual, that went so far beyond just cleaning one’s body. It was a small meditation in itself and soothed Agnas stressed mind a lot already as she focussed on the hot water running down on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she completed the ritual and Agna went to the circular pool, only dressed in a short skirt with a pair of even shorter shorts underneath. No one else was around. Not that a bare torso was a taboo, but Agna was glad to be alone for once and she let her gaze rest on the dark, pristine surface. Under it laid an intricate maze carved into the walls, designed to absorb most of, if not all sound. Depending where one would be. Agnas target was a star shaped pattern on the bottom, the Star Of Silence. Whoever sitting on that star would find themself surrounded by a silence so absolute, that their heartbeat would feel like a deep clockwork and the running blood like a river. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barely anyone lasted in this silence for longer than moments, before their minds would get nervous and if they stayed, they risked a real danger of getting mad from the heavy sensory deprivation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the Queens like Agna and the high priestesses, this was just perfect. A place, where they could streamline and empty their minds with surgical precision. Many enlightenments and heavy decisions had already happened here over the millennia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly and gracefully, Queen Agna did some stretching and let herself lock her focus entirely on her deep, steady breaths. Not too deep, not too shallow. A perfect balance. Only this equilibrium would ensure the Queen a maximum of safety. Opposite to the pool stood another guard. A perfectly silent, still shadow that seemed to blend with the nightly hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Queen Agna had completely let go of the outside world as she entered the pool with slow, deliberate steps, her focus partially resting on the sensation of the pleasantly cool and calm salt water on her skin. She sighed softly and swam a couple rounds with slow, long and powerful movements, that cut the still glass of the surface without splashing a single drop anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Queen Agna stopped over the star, that laid several dozen feet below her, calling her to sit down and surrender completely to silence and darkness and with another couple deep breaths, the queen did exactly that. Even her descent was a ritual in itself and her movements were so fluid and smooth, that they carried her body down without sending a drop flying and the moment, her head was surrounded by the dark water, almost absolute silence wrapped around Queen Agna. With a few strokes as fluid as the water, Agna landed on the star and settled down into a position she could maintain for a very long time without effort, leaning her straight back against the wall and laid her hands into her cross legged lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the silence surrounding her was absolute and accompanied by a deep darkness, leaving Queen Agna in a deep peace. She did neither see nor hear that tiniest bit of her breath that she gave as an offering to the goddess, but felt it. Agna felt everything. The water, how her entire body relaxed, the contrast of the cool water to the warm breath sleeping inside, her mind and pulse slowing down and how another sigh wandered softly through her. Only that this time it would not find a way out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, her thoughts calmed down and all the acquired information and Merine slowed down before her eyes. With surgical focus, she zoomed closer what looked like a snippet of the past. Queen Uma. Her ancestor, but there was someone else who was always around in those scenes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another snippet. This time another mermaid and the pale one giving her a glowing thing. The mermaid sang and a glow left her towards the pale one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another snippet. This time a full scale war. Queen Umas assault on the sea people. Again the pale one was around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but slowly one or the other context made now more and more sense to Agna and she figured a very rough outline of the threat and the situation and figured the nature of the curse. Finally! This was a good start for finding a way to stop the curse. Even if it meant stopping the enchantress. The evil “voice”. Wherever they are…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Agna slowly returned from her deep trance, she was reminded of her daily duties by a broad ray of daylight that illuminated the perfectly still water that had embraced the queen as a crystal chamber the whole night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Merine 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awww! Merine is a precious gay bean!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Blu!” Greeted a pretty and friendly voice as Merine was slowly woken by the morning light. Slowly, she got to her senses and smiled at Alenji who had been with her the whole night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Alenji!” Merine greeted back and her eyes widened in surprise at the breakfast standing on the desk and the absence of Queen Agna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Queen Agna?” She promptly asked Alenji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Queen is in the Well Of Silence at the moment. She wants to see us, especially you, after a good breakfast.” Alenji answered, showing Merine the hand sign for “Well Of Silence”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the “Well Of Silence”?” Asked Merine, mimicking the hand sign for it as well as possible, tilting her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Well Of Silence is a pool that is extremely quiet. It's designed to swallow all sound and is used by Queen Agna or the high priestesses to meditate so they can find answers to things that might lay within them. The silence is so intense that it can make you nervous. Too little sound can hurt just as much as too much sound.” Explained Alenji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is “meditate”?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meditation is when you sit down somewhere very quiet and let your mind and body and spirit calm down and you find deep peace. You will know when you see or feel it for the first time and you will love it!” Alenjis eyes glowed happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the breakfast. I love it!” Quickly, Merine was finished with the breakfast and now just enjoyed the warmth and light a little more, waiting for Alenji to get finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Alenji was finished and lead Merine to the Silent Halls where the Well of Silence was located. Through a long hallway full with paintings. Merine curiously pointed at all kinds of things and Alenji patiently explained them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the picture of Queen Uma made Merine flinch. That was the mean Calear from the scroll! Quickly she kept moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Silent Halls were the most beautiful and serene room Merine had ever seen! With wide eyes and slacked jaw she spun around to absorb as much of its  beauty as possible. The quiet felt like balm to Merine and she could feel the holiness of this place. Alenji walked towards a large, perfectly still and circular pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the Well Of Silence!” Signed Alenji to maintain the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine looked into it in both awe and fear of the water. The intricate maze in the walls fascinated Merine and led her gaze towards the bottom, where on a star shaped pattern, sat Queen Agna with crossed legs and straight posture and ….. topless! Merine gasped hard in a mix of feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“QUEEN AGNA!” She signed in a hasty, panicked way. Alenji laid a hand on Merines shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh~, Blu. She’s perfectly fine. Trust me. Queen Agna once sat like this for three days straight! Believe me, the endurance of our Queen’s breath is the last thing you need to be worried for.” She calmly signed back and bowed a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine bent over a little and was completely hypnotized by the sight of Queen Agna sitting down there. The monarch could have just as well have been an elaborately carved and painted, beautiful statue, so motionless she was. Only moments later, Merine saw that Queen Agna was topless and felt heat flushing her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agna had like the most beautiful sculpted shoulders and arms Merine had ever seen on anyone around here! That thing was for sure! She looked like an absolute goddess and Merine was hopelessly head over heel. Quietly, shyly and respectfully of course, but still…. Alenjis words ran through Merine: “You will know it when you see it and love it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that is meditation?” She thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, questions swarmed Merine. How could one just...live without breathing? And for so long? Or enjoy it? Not be scared of this…..drowning? It completely eluded Merines comprehension!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop looking and only jerked out of her trance as Queen Agna got up and glided to the surface with infinite grace and elegance. Not like someone who actually needed to. Alenji had been right. Queen Agnas breath was the last thing to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the light falling down on Agna, she looked even more like a divine being as she ascended with closed eyes and as Merine saw the naked torso, she blushed. Hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Queen Agna broke through the surface and caught herself effortlessly with a couple deep, powerful breaths, everyone bowed. Merine felt uncomfortable and bowed as well as Agna gracefully left the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blu! Good morning! Wonderful you’re here!” Greeted Queen Agna quietly. Merine looked up. it was not the cleavage that made Merine gay panic. It was the perfectly sculpted muscles and the strong posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine blushed. “Thank you” she signed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merine, it's time you learn swimming and to trust the water again. Don’t worry! I will keep you safe! I know the perfect place for that!” Agna walked ahead to a much smaller pool. The water shimmered on skin and hair like a veil of countless diamonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Merine caught herself staring, she blushed hard and looked away. The sentence sent her shivers. Her? Going into the water again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agna. I am scared. A lot. What if I drown again? It hurt!” Merines eyes widened in terror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna entered a very shallow pool that shimmered like a polished crystal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I would be scared, too if I were you. I will be here. All the way. Promise!” The queen laid a hand on her chest with the gentlest and friendliest face she could make. Merine approached the edge warily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come closer. Sit on the edge and let the legs and feet dangle into the water. Move them gently and feel how they move the water. That will carry you soon!” Instructed Queen Agna and only reluctantly, Merine did as told. The water was calm and pleasantly warm. Like a friendly hand supporting Merines feet. Gently, she moved her legs and it felt….nice. Absolutely nothing bad happened and after a good while, Merine could finally relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a break, they did the same again. This time, Merine was no longer scared, even though, the thought of actually going into the water scared her still. Agna came closer and opened her hand. “Now glide gently in. Along the wall. I am close enough to catch you and the water is really shallow. Shallow enough to stand!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine tried over and over, but stopped, just moments later and Agna understood. Slowly she approached and opened her arms. “I see. You have deep trouble trusting water at all. How about you trust me first and then the water? I will catch you and guide you and you’ll see that water isn’t actively out for your life!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Merine attempted it again and let herself very slowly slide in, just to immediately hold onto Agna for dear life! As Agna laid her arms around Merine, latter began to feel safe enough to feel the calm, gentle warmth of the water lapping up to under her small breasts. She hated to admit it to herself, but Merine ...liked that water. It was like Agnas touch. Warm, kind, a bit heavy and yet strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can walk around in it! It's shallow everywhere and remember, I’m right there! So don’t be afraid to slip!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Merine dared to let go of the clinging grip on Agna and took both her hands instead, as the kind queen began to slowly guide Merines slow, wobbly walk through the water. It actually felt….nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, whenever Merine slipped and water splashed into her face and her breathing stopped, she felt a mortal panic run through her like an electric shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Agna 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the long last chapter, a short, cute one!</p><p>Agna and Merine cuddles!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it went for days. Agna felt bad for poor Merine. That she was so scared of the water, but Merine trusting her touched Agna deeply. The more time she spent with Merine, the more the thought of losing her to that curse pained the queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever they were in the water and Agna managed to help Merine trust it a bit more, it felt like the greatest victory to her! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Merine so vulnerable in the water sharply reminded Agna just how privileged she was with her refined diving skills and her natural trust in the water and her own abilities. No matter how moody the water was sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So her thoughts raced, as Agna laid in her bed, trying to sleep. A half moon hung lazily in the sky. Agna sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she was jerked awake by a small, cold hand touching her. Immediately, Agna turned on the lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared” Signed Merine and sat down next to Agnas bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna made space for Merine. People sharing a bed was nothing taboo or scandalous or overly charged for her kind, so she gently patted on the mattress. “Come! Stay with me tonight! I will keep you safe and warm!” She offered and didn’t have to say that twice! Without hesitation, Merine snuggled under the covers and held onto Agna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna tensed and wanted to feel uncomfortable by the sudden, very close physical contact, but she couldn’t. She loved it more than she wanted to admit. Merine was soft, cuddly and cute. The way she snuggled against the queen reminded Agna of a cat and Merine stopped shivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she even noticed, Agna found herself gently playing with Merines soft, freshly washed hair. Everything about Merine was so soft. The skin, the hair, the shapes, her movements…. Agnas complete opposite. Everything on Agnas body and mind was hard and angular. She was glad that her heart wasn’t…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pale moonlight fell on Merine, who was softly smiling and her vice grip loosened. The longer Agna looked at her precious friend from the sea, the more beautiful she found her. The big eyes, the little, round nose and the heart shaped face that was framed by long, thick and dark brown hair. Merines full, soft lips tempted to kiss them. Quickly, Agna shook that thought out of her head. Still she enjoyed Merine laying on her chest and played with her long hair. Gently to not wake Merine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Merine 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merine learns to love the water again and is gay as usual</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna was always there. No matter what happened. In her darkest hour, the queen was her saving grace, her protector. Holding Merine safe, away from the curse and the more time passed, the more Merine trusted Agna with her very life! She … loved Agna. With every fiber of her being! If the goddess on all those murals was anything like Agna, it was easy to understand why Calear loved her so much!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agna...Thank you. So much! For everything. You are huge good!” Signed Merine with huge, a bit trembling signs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna was caught off guard by the sudden words. “No need to thank me! That’s what close friends do! You stole my heart the moment I saw your face in the deep! I’m glad I have met you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine blushed furiously and turned around to the pool the two were arriving at. She looked into the water and felt a mix of feelings. Yeah, Merine could swim now and that not even badly. But that special connection Agna seemed to have was still missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gracefully Agna slipped into the water and invited Merine in. “Are you still scared of getting water in the face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine thought for a moment, but then hesitantly shook her head. “Me.Underwater. Scary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we change that? How much do you trust me? Would you let me lend you a hand to show you that in the very most cases being underwater is nice and not scary at all? It’s actually flying! Absolute peace and freedom! Once underwater, you experience water’s true friendship!” Agna held out a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine hesitated. The way Agna described it and her eyes shone made it seem like the greatest thing, but her memories still haunted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Then let’s start slow. You are tense. You remember what I taught you? Let’s do that together and then you begin to mentally explore this a bit!” The queen left the water again and sat down cross legged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Step one: Lay your hand on your lower abdomen, about the height of your navel. Then breathe deeply. In through the nose, out through the mouth.  You should feel your breath lifting your hand. Focus on that for a couple breaths. When you inhale, count to 3, when you exhale to 5 or 6. This way you won’t feel dizzy in the head.” Explained Agna and demonstrated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Merine mimicked it, she almost immediately felt the relaxing effect of the deep, slow breathing. How it calmed her mind to a near standstill and how warm she suddenly felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would trust you with my life! You have protected it so often already!” Merine suddenly answered, but immediately continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna melted under the words and smiled. “Thank you! It deeply honors me! Now your breath is slow and calm like a gentle tide. Let your mind slowly drift down that tide to a memory of your life where the water was a companion to you and gave you peace. Relive it. Feel it, hear it, see it. How was it? Cool? Calm? Were you alone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine did so and the memory immediately enveloped her. The sounds of the sea, the quiet, the countless beams of light penetrating into the countless holes of the crystal cave, how calm and cool the water had flown past her and suddenly, Merine….missed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this thing with you and water? Can you show me? I miss it and I am scared!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will show you! That’s much easier than explaining it! Come in. Slowly and take my hands. You can stay as close as you want. Just don’t let go, alright?” Smiled Agna and laid Merines hand into her own. She let her energy speak to and encourage Merines, until Merine suddenly felt a warmth run through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that feeling? Merine suddenly felt so warm and...safe! Agnas hands were so warm and strong and always meant safety. Wherever Agna would guide her, she would be safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Merine, relax and take a deep breath and don’t be afraid to just let me lead you.” Instructed Agna and Merine felt a knot in her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still she let Agna guide her and as the water closed around her head…...nothing happened. Only balmy silence, a still a bit nervous heart beat against. Merine expected the strangling feeling around her chest and throat and the fiery serpent, but nothing like that happened. Only a soft warmth against the pleasantly cool water. For the first time since the change, Merine truly FELT the water. As a friend and herself as a part of it, rather than an intruder. Slowly and hesitantly, Merine opened her eyes and was pleasantly overwhelmed by the beauty. It was like as if she was a child again, in the crystal cave for the first time and Merine fell in love with the water anew. With just one blink she understood what that connection was. It eluded words and could only be felt.  A silent dialog between her and the water. An absolute peace and Merine let herself melt into it. The first time she really trusted this new form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, her gaze met Agnas and Agna smiled. She was so beautiful! Especially underwater! There was no fear or tension in her face. Only peace and beauty and...power. Here, Merine saw the queen in Queen Agna. An essence she had already caught a glimpse of when Agna had meditated in the Well Of Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a while, Merine broke through the surface with newfound fluidity and trust. She smiled over her whole face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You liked that? That is how diving is like most of the time! The more you try and practice, the calmer and more peaceful it is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine nodded vigorously. “Wanna try!” With that, she breathed like Agna had shown her and tried it for herself. Queen Agna had been right. Merine was again surrounded by complete peace. She enjoyed it, half expecting the serpent, but it didn’t just barge in. A faint, warm tingle told Merine to breathe. Not an aggressive fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every time, the fear vanished more and more and Merine felt a bit like back in her water home again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Agna 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Merine! How good that Agna is here!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fascination Merine had for diving and calear culture touched Agna and it made her happy to see, that it was actually helping Merine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she found out more about the enchantress, she got restless though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blu? I have to ask you something very personal and possibly triggering.” Agna began hesitantly. She could see Merine flinch and tilt her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about the enchantress and her power(s) and nature?” Agna asked with an urgency in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moments of silence after were agonizing. Merine just sat there, staring blankly, but finally grabbed a pencil and paper and began to write what she couldn’t sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evil voice is strong! She takes many voices to make new, many voice. She lives in dark place. In cave and glows. Bright like star. She take my voice, too. Uses voice to fight. She has body. Cold body.” She was writing slowly in a slightly squiggly handwriting from the trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Merine! How did she take your “voice”, your powers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Merine wrote in squiggly handwriting. Even though her Caleaan and her writing weren’t that good yet, she was a quick learner and improved steeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She spread light around me and told me to sing. I was all funny in my head. Then she gave me this potion and when I drank it on shore, I passed out. I woke up mute and with legs and no voice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them. Agna furrowed her brows in deep concentration. “It seems the enchantress uses cluster magic. I would need something from her to find out. Hmmmm…. Wait! Do you still have the viol the potion was in? You wore it on a necklace, I think. Was that the viol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine nodded and pulled it from her pocket and gave it to Agna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She signed and tilted her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I was in the Well Of Silence? There, I was in a state, where I can kind of “read” the energy an object or individual has and/or contains. I could read the viol that way and find out whether it is really clustered energy or not.” Agna thought aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is “clustered magic”? What is “magic”?” Merine seemed confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic is what you describe as “voice” and clustered magic is many “voices”, many people’s energies taken and merged together by your own energy to form a new form of energy, a new form of magic. It needs strong will and energy to master and the more energies are merged together, the less stable the “cluster” becomes. A small change in its composition makes it scatter in all directions like a school of fish fleeing me, the predator.” Explained Agna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merines lips formed an o. Amazed by Agnas knowledge.  Again moments of silence and Agna suddenly nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clustered. From what I can feel on the viol, it has already become very unstable. This is why she wanted your magic. L’Aijini magic is incredibly powerful and stabilizing, but she doesn’t have your entire magic yet. The curse prevents it and I will never let that happen!” Agna clenched her fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your ma-gic?” Signed Merine. What could make Agna and her people so powerful?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our magic lays in “Spira”. Spira is our very lifeforce and lives in our breaths. So our magic comes from the breath. It contains all our energy we use for our special powers.” Explained Agna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine tilted her head. “How? I don’t see sparkles and light.” She wrote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our magic is not as separable from our system as yours. While your magic is a separate energy, that leaves the system and does things, our energy stays in and around our bodies and interacts with the outside world to achieve the desired effect. Probably the most powerful form of our “magic”, our energy, is to make our bodies stronger and to sustain and nourish them through dire times. That makes us live longer, survive better, stronger, age very slowly and very resistant to sickness. Short: We have body-bound magic. Your kind has free magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine listened with slacked jaw. “Do I have that, too, now?” She wrote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no.” Answered Agna. “Due to your curse, you are stuck inbetween, sadly rendering you much weaker than you could be as a two worlder. Once your transformation is complete, by breaking the curse, you will have your singing magical energy back, firmly fused with Spira. Safe in you, from where it can never be taken again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine sighed. Did she really need to be reminded of the futility of her endeavour and her counted days? Suddenly her head hung low and a tear caught in her right eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, precious? Did I says something wrong?” Asked Agna in about the gentlest voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Merine grabbed the pencil with an unexpected force and aggression and wrote her name in huge letters. Her real name. M E R I N E and angrily crossed it out. Multiple times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made all bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I brought all danger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil voice will take me and I deserve it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one can stop evil voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am useless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t deserve you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the whole sheet of paper was full with it. She wanted to scream, but couldn’t and suddenly grabbed her bare arm with her short, but very strong nails until almost blood came and bit her lips, while the tears still ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of Merine this distraught stabbed Agna in the heart and knocked the wind out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just held out a hand and her gaze was almost motherly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precious! You are none of that. Yes, the enchantress is a formidable foe. Even for me, but not invincible. Some training and meditation will do the trick and I am ready! The other things are plain wrong! You are beautiful, sweet, kind and very brave and that you keep going and still hold onto your cause makes you strong! You are wonderful the way you are and deserve to be safe and free! I will fight with all my power for that and for you!” Agnas voice almost cracked a little, as she took the hand, Merine had hesitantly stretched out to her and gently held it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine suddenly threw herself into Agnas arms and sobbed her heart out. She felt the time running out and the thought of losing Merine broke her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tightly, Agna held Merine in her arms. The whole night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Merine 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A war is coming and Merine is scared!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something going on, something lingering in the cooling air. Day after day passed and they just grew closer and closer, but Merine began to feel off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt weaker and weaker each day. Torn in half. More and more she needed to spend time in the water and the nightmares grew more and more frequent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agna! I’m scared! She’s coming and we didn’t find that elixier thingie!” She trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because this “elixir” is not a thing…The enchantress lied.” Answered Agna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THEN WHAT IS IT?? WHY DIDN’T ANYONE TELL ME EARLIER?!?!” She yelled with huge, hasty hand signs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t know that either. I found that out just yesterday. The enchantress tricked you with a metaphor, but I will try to explain you all I know. Maybe the goddess can help us. You should know her.” Agna explained softly and pulled out a bunch of scrolls and spread them on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To understand our elixir we must travel to the beginning. In the beginning was Magna Mater. The mother of all things. From her breath all came and to it all returns. She was like you, a water bound soul, but creating everything made her the first to be like me. Now she could no longer return to her ocean home, since she now needed to breathe and her breath was not water…. Still, she let that change be final. Out of love for her creation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over time, she found out that she could hold her breath and became the first diver and reached her ocean home once more as the first two-worlder. Eons passed and now she is the very most power diver in existence. Every diver is her child. So are you now. She can help us change fate’s design! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This elixir is sacrifice. And a sacrifice will break this curse.” Finished Agna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the goddess like you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Answered Agna. “Just thousands of times stronger and immortal!” She pointed on a picture of said goddess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The goddess lays within all of us, Blu! In you, too! If you want, you can read some of these scrolls of hers. She can explain much better than me!” The queen offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine began to study the scrolls and the pictures and was immediately drawn in deeply into the world of Calear mythology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can she save me, please?” Merine put her hope into the goddess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but not alone. She can grant us the strength we need. Just ask her and listen closely. Her answers are very subtle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Merine buried herself in study. Even if it was only to distract from the impending doom. The stories and rituals had something comforting to them and Merine wanted to be a part of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed Agna whenever latter went to the temple and observed the rituals. Sometimes, Merine even got to participate in one or the other of them! The more she participated, the more she fell in love with the religion and culture. Merine could literally feel the goddess thrumming in them and their rituals! Especially the underwater dances completely fascinated and ensnared Merine and the choirs more often than not broke her heart!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Agna appeared in her opulent high priestess attire, Merine was awed and intimidated and could have sworn that she saw the goddess in the queen’s eyes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, there was an awful urgency in the air. As if Agna was preparing for a war…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Agna 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agna is scaredof what is coming!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Agna</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great Mother beyond the bounds of time. There is a war coming. The enchantress is real. She is coming and she has cursed Merine. I think I know how to break the curse and I will take on the burden, but I am scared. Will you be with me in this time of war? The thought of losing Blu shatters my heart! Will you be my measure of strength when I need it the most?” Prayed Agna and began to quietly sing. A wordless, sad hymn to the times before the war. She wore the opulent high priestess attire and knelt on the meticulously clean marble floor and lit a circle of five bowls with fire around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine was already asleep, not knowing about Agnas nightly rituals and even Alenji was sent to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day after day, Agnas war cries filled the sparring arena and Merine grew increasingly worried. She feared that history might repeat itself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Agna honed all her power, training it to perfection, still she was scared and absent all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agna, I am scared! Why are you preparing for war? Please don’t do history again!” Pleaded Merine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The enchantress! I will NOT let her take you! Or hurt my people!” Growled Agna. Merine flinched back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHY YOU??? Why don’t you send your damn army? Or alarm the capitol?? Why you? You could DIE!!!!” Merines signs grew more and more aggressive and desperate and tears sprung to her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My armies have no chance. It would be a suicide mission and I will NOT send my people to suicide! Alarming the capitol will take months! Months we don’t have! Look, Merine, I am the Queen of Solitary Hold. As such, it is my duty to protect my people, even if I have to go into danger and even if I have to fall. I swore an oath on the day of my coronation and now comes the time, I fulfill it. With you, the stakes have become even higher and more personal. This is not about my armies. This is about her and me!” Agna had almost tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would all be easier if you were not queen! I bet!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Blu, it wouldn’t. Then I wouldn’t have the oath, but I would still fight for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agna, NO! I don’t want you to risk your LIFE! You are too important! It’s all only because of MY curiosity and my little crush!” Merine held against! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blu, I have to! I can’t bear the thought of losing you or letting the enchantress take another innocent life! I will NOT let that happen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agna! Don’t you get it? I can’t lose you! Because I LOVE YOU, you idiot!” Merine immediately choked on her signed words and blushed and turned around and ran!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Merine 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Merine!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alenji! This is insanity! Why can’t she just change her mind? She’s going to get KILLED! The enchantress is so strong and powerful and knowledgeable! Is there not another option? I can’t let your very Q U E E N get killed over MY dumb curiousity!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alenji sighed. “Once Queen Agna has set a course, you cannot change her mind. She has a deep sense of responsibility when it comes to her people and allies! I fear the only thing you can do is fiddle her your opinion, tell her what you feel and trust her. She’s our only option. It hurts me just as much. She has the typical Calear stubbornness. Queen Agna loves you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine began to bitterly cry and ran to her. “Agna. I love you and I can’t lose you! Your goddess better helps and protects you or I will find the capitol and tell her my opinion! You are strong and an excellent fighter and diver! The best I have ever seen, but you don’t deserve this! You don’t deserve to suffer and Solitary Hold shouldn’t have to lose its  queen because of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I will fight as long as there is a spark of energy in my system, a breath in my lungs and consciousness in my mind! To set you free, to end this once and for all!” Swore Agna with the right fist on her chest, down on one knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Magna Mater! This is me, Merine. I know you probably won’t know or even care, but I’m scared out of my mind. With each day fading I grow more scared. What the Danaien have I done? I have not just put myself in danger, but Solitary hold and Agna as well! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I LOVE HER! Look, I have fallen in love! Head over fin, erm, heel! Like I am not supposed to! Agna is the bravest, most amazing and beautiful and kindest person I have ever met! Everyone here is so nice! It feels like home! I want to live here! Be a two-worlder! Like Agna! As long as I can remember, I have always longed to be part of this world! But now I have put it in danger! Maybe ma was right to ground me all the time…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it's too late. I cannot even go back to tell her I’m sorry. If I was not so damn stupid and weak, we wouldn’t be in this mess right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am so sorry, Magna Mater, I put Queen Agna in danger like this. You are probably mad at me. That’s fine. I’m mad at myself, too! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna has been nothing but kind to me! From the moment, we first met down there! She even defeated a HUUUGE sea monster to save me! She is so strong! How is she doing that? She is so strong and elegant and enduring underwater! I wish I had that, too! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days ago, she even used her power, how is it called again? Ah, Cord of life! To show me how peaceful and holy the deep can be and that the deep isn’t scary in this surfacer form! It was so beautiful!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you, that you let me meet her and spend time with her, here in Solitary Hold! Please, I beg you, keep her safe! Or change her mind if you can… If anyone can change her mind, it's you! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love her! The thought of losing her to the enchantress breaks me! Please, keep her safe! Not just I am scared! We all are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine looked at a massive Magna Mater statue with a shield and an axe in her hand, in full body armour. The entire artwork radiated an incomprehensible strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Magna Mater is anything like her statues, she can end the enchantress in like the blink of an eye!” Thought Merine as she absorbed every so tiny detail on the statue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine was intimidated by the sheer height of the statue, but the muscles and the beautiful face enchanted her and she felt kind of….safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safer than she had ever felt around her own mother. “I don’t know you all too well, but I still wish you were my mother!” Merine muttered and hoped, that the goddess had heard her, even though she would probably never get an answer…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Agna 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Queen Agna pleads to Magna Mater for help. Will Agna find, that the goddess is much closer than she ever thought?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great Mother, beyond the bounds of time. She, whose strength is unbroken and who is undefeated. It’s me again, Agna. I come to you quite a lot lately, but I need your power. The enchantress, who has never been anyone’s concern, is coming. What has been manifesting itself for so long is coming true! She is coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remember when I told you about Blu? That cute mermaid, that appeared as a mute, sweet woman at my castle? She is cursed. When the third month is over, her transformation will be broken and she will be stuck to belong to neither world. The enchantress will own her. Seeing someone so shamelessly abuse someone elses pain like that breaks and angers my heart!!! I have to stop her! Far away from the kingdom and I even have a plan, but it’s very dangerous and I am scared! When the time comes, I will go into the ocean, a bit after Merine, and face the enchantress with all the might I have, but I fear it won’t be enough. Will you be there? Like you have always been? Be my measure of might? Should I not make it, I trust my soul into your hand!” Agna prayed, focusing intensely at the Magna Mater statue before her, dressed in her clerical robes, down on her knees. The fear was written into her widened eyes and her slightly ducked head. She trembled and that not from the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, a clock ticked the precious time Agna still had with Merine, without war. Like a merciless, menacing heartbeat. A predator, that relentlessly stalked the terrified queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a successor, since I never got a child for some reason, Sae Clydian. I really hope she finds your good will and that you are with her. And Alenji. And Merine. And the kingdom. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I will fight and possibly lay my life down and have prepared all for it, but the thought of leaving all these people behind in pain and suffering pains my heart and I love Blu so much! I am not scared of dying. I am scared of losing this fight. Too much is on the line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna looked at the full body armour, she has had made for that fight: The peak of Calear metallurgy, with plans, knowhow and materials from the capitol and gently, her finger ran over the cool, smooth metal. Imrida. Imperial alloy. It shimmered in a black silver, like a deep, pristine nightly lake. This armour was perfect and ready. Just like her muscular body, but was Agna herself? She didn’t feel like it at all. One by one, Agna could feel her walls crumble and she suddenly felt like a small, vulnerable princess, thrust into queenhood in the middle of a war, with the expectation to end the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blu and Alenji are right! This is insanity! But what choice do I have?” The sheer question broke Agna. She climbed into the lap of the biggest Magna Mater statue a couple dozen yards left to her, like she had done from time to time as a child and curled up, pulling her naked feet as closely to her body as possible and began to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna could almost feel the large hand that the goddess statue held over her lap, shielding Agna. Up here, no one would find her and eventually, Agna felt into a light slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agna dreamt. Many things in a wild mess. Suddenly, she found herself on the lap of that statue again, but it was alive! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, my dear Agna! You have the strength you need within. You have the sacred alchemy of the elements. The enchantress doesn’t and you have the most powerful force of all: Love!” Rumbled a deep, female voice in a friendly, encouraging and motherly tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It touched Agna at the very core and as she woke up, she felt as if all the time, a warm loving hand had rested on her. She wiped her tears, thanked the goddess and returned to Merine, who was sleeping in Agnas bed. Merine was crying in her sleep and curled up, holding Agnas mantle in her vice grip. Carefully, Agna laid down behind Merine and laid her arms around her, so Merines back rested against Agnas torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will make it! We will prevail. Love is stronger than anything in creation! I will fight with all my might and the goddess is with us! I love you so much, my precious Merine!” Whispered Agna. Merine turned around in her sleep and held onto Agna for her dear life, burying her face in Agnas chest. Finally, Merine stopped crying and made cute, relieved noises instead, looking for warmth…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna gave her tiny kisses on the head and held Merine safe and warm. She swore that she would rather die than let the enchantress take her precious and cute Merine. When Merine finally smiled in her sleep, the cuteness overwhelmed Agna and she suddenly felt ready for whatever would come!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Merine 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the first time since the incident, Merine will meet the sea again!</p><p>Note: we are approaching the last quarter. So only a mini chapter today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Merine dreamed that Agna was just….gone. Never coming back. This night she did it again. Only that this time, there really was no Agna, when Merine woke up, drenched in sweat and she frantically searched for her beloved queen, until she after a while just gave up and dropped onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Merine just grabbed Agnas mantle and held it in a vice grip and cried herself into sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the dream changed. There was Agna. Holding her and Merine didn’t dare to wake up, fearing that Agna was really gone and just held onto her in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, precious! You feeling better? I’m so sorry, I had to leave. Had to do some temple duty. Love you!” Agna gave Merine a firm hug and a small kiss. Merine was completely stunned! </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too! So much! I dreamt that you disappeared and never returned! It was awful! I was so scared to wake up in a world without you! One where the enchantress won!” Scribbled Merine, barely readable.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she was surrounded by Agnas arms again. “I will not disappear, precious! For that, I love you way too much!”</p><p> </p><p>Merine melted under those words. So Agna loving her wasn’t a dream? Suddenly. Merine gave Agna a kiss. Right on the lips. The Queen blushed and suddenly her face lit up as if she had one her biggest trophy ever!</p><p> </p><p>“I love you! I love you! I love you!” Spammed Merine the same sign over and kissed Agna again and again, holding onto the queen as if she could die at any moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Merine, I know, you fear my untimely end, but I can make a promise here and now: I will fight! I will win! No matter the cost! You will be free! Until then, you have my love and loyalty and a home here in Solitary Hold and on all of AX207! We can also pray to the goddess together whenever you want and maybe, we can even go to the ocean together! It will not harm you, when I am near!”</p><p> </p><p>All these promises and the love in Agnas eyes touched Merine and made her smile over her whole face, but the last thing made her flinch. If Merine was being honest with herself, she didn’t even want to be near the ocean while the enchantress was around. </p><p> </p><p>“what if we get attacked? Or a huge storm comes? One that big enough to swallow whole cities? What if my people see you and start war? There are so many of them!” Merine trembled.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever tries to attack you will meet my wrath and might and we will weather whatever storm together. I don’t think your people want another war with Calear. Not after what Queen Uma did. But you don’t have to go into the ocean if it scares you so much.” Offered Agna. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Merine felt a bit dizzy and felt the ocean calling. Their time was running out and Merines body knew it. “Actually, nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>Agna lead Merine to a peaceful bay with only tiny waves, where families and schools usually go to teach the very basics of the contact with the ocean. Slowly Agna went in backwards and offered Merine a hand. </p><p> </p><p>Only warily Merine followed and as her feet got encased by a gentle, tiny wave, she froze and stepped back. She tried so many times, until that pull in her body was stronger than her fear and she just flopped in forward. Agna caught Merine and held her safe, latter clinging onto the queen for her dear life, as flashbacks ran before her eyes. Still, she could feel how the cool saltwater returned some of her energy and only very, very slowly, she could relax and put more focus on the tiny fish that zipped past below. At the end of the day, Merine even dared to walk and swim around and they splashed each other for a bit. For a moment, they just had fun. As if the enchantress and all their worries didn't exist. Just the two and their precious, young love!</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Agna 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guys, the plot is slowly thickening! Poor Merine! How good she has Agna!</p><p> </p><p>Merine begins to patially change back into a fish and has to live in the saline pool, so the enchantress cannot hurt her. Agna decides to spend the last few days they have with Merine in the water.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every day their precious time passed by, Agna felt more and more nervous and protective. Nightmares of losing Merine haunted her. Where the enchantress took Merine away forever. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Agna heard a choked scream and a thump. She ran and saw Merine laying there, struggling for her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merine! What’s going on?” She was shocked and as Agna lifted Merines shirt, latter had gills forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurt. Can’t breathe. Help.” She signed the cut throat motion. Her face was slowly turning blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna picked Merine up and ran for the water. Like she had never ran before. She could feel and see Merines body heaving at it struggled to breathe. Only that nothing arrived where it should. In her desperation, Agna tried the cord of life, but it was frail and weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an agonizing eternity, they arrived at the nearest deep pool they could find and Agna put Merine in. She could see, how Merine was struggling with the transition for a moment, before her instincts took over and the gills began to move and do their job, but no fish tail appeared. Merine was stuck in between two worlds. Sickly, frail and weak. She immediately sank to the bottom and sadly looked up to Agna. “The enchantress possessed me more and more each day. One day her call will be too strong to resist. Do not follow, please. If she takes me, she will leave you and our people alone!” Merine signed urgently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Agna called for Alenji and ordered her to prepare the kingdom for a couple days without its queen. Alenji nodded and hurried to do as told. Agna sighed. She ordered two of her mightiest guards to protect the Silent Halls and the surrounding perimeters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swiftly changed into her suit and entered the water to join Merine. Merines eyes lit up as she saw Agna, but there was so much worry in them. She shook her head. “The kingdom needs you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I put protection and representation and resources in place, so it can last a couple days without me. The couple days we still have.” Agna signed and prepared herself for a long one for a bit. Merine rose up a bit and watched Agna with curiosity. “What are you doing?” She tilted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m preparing my breath, so it lasts me longer and doesn’t get hurt underwater. The more often I do that, the more prepared I am for what lays ahead; the safer I am.” Agna returned to breathing up. Merine watched her. Seeing Agna breathe was so different as a part fish and Merine missed being like her. Having gills reminded Merine harshly of the reality, that soon, she would never see Agna again. To not have to finish that thought, Merine focused on the long, steady movements of Agnas breathing. She reached out a hand and laid it on Agnas abdomen and Agna smiled as she felt the slender, cool hand on her abs. Gently, Agna laid a hand on Merines shoulder, who tangibly relaxed into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Agna took a last, deep breath and descended to Merine to the bottom and sat down. Merine rushed to her. “Please be careful and the moment you need to breathe, you do so! Got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna nodded reassuringly to soothe Merines worry and leaned against the wall, opening her arms for Merine. Immediately, Merine hurried into them and curled up against Agna and laid her head on latters chest. With fascination, Merine felt how Agnas heartbeat slowed down more and more and how her body relaxed and cooled down. A sigh wandered through Agna, as she now completely arrived in her aquatic being. A state, she barely needed anything in aside from some sleep. She could feel Merine curling up as closely to her as possible and laid her arms around her, keeping her as warm and safe as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High above, the surface had become a perfectly still mirror again. Only the guards and Alenji were patrolling around it. Even after all these years, Alenji was still fascinated by the sheer magnitude of her Queen’s diving skills. Still, she grew increasingly alarmed. When Queen Agna of all people was preparing for something so much, how awful must it be? The thought made the Right Hand shudder. From time to time, she looked into the water, but as to be expected, her Queen didn’t move an inch down there. As normal great diving skills were for Calear, the sight was still eerie to Alenji. Someone, just sitting down there. Not moving, not breathing, not making a single sound. She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding Merine felt so peaceful and comforting to Agna and from time to time, she drifted off a little. When Merine slept, Agna applied a glyph that would optimize and magnify her power and abilities. She just didn’t want to leave Merines side. Even if it meant she could not breathe. But that was fine. Agna was a Calear. Not just that. She was a Bereth. Designed to exist and be powerful even without breathing and that for long periods of time. Her pulse had now arrived at an underwater resting state. Periodic, deep and majestic beats of a royal heart, made in Magna Mater’s image. Agna let herself sink on her back, carefully nestling Merine on her chest. She watched the few, stray bubbles, that had still been stuck in the depths of her sinuses, ascend towards the light. It must be evening. With an empty mind, Agna watched the surface, sometimes even meeting the gaze of her Right Hand, who seemed a bit worried. Probably for her, but Agna just let that thought come and pass. Her body now felt cool and heavy and completely relaxed. Even her lips opened just the slightest bit and Agna tasted the soft salt of the water and welcomed it. Everything was where it was supposed to be. For now. A perfect environment to focus on her energy circling through her strong body. Up and down, from her center outwards and back again. Slowly, she guided it through her body, until she hummed with energy. The evening light turned to darkness and Agna enjoyed the sensory break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Merine 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agna and Merine are in the water. Things become tense!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merine</p><p> </p><p>Whenever Merine woke up, Agna was there. Either Agna snook to the surface whenever Merine slept or Agna was just that strong and skilled. Either way it fascinated Merine. Even after the time they had spent together. She couldn’t let go of Agna. The Queen gave her a constant, a sense of peace and safety and tranquility. Her slow pulse completely hypnotized Merine and she couldn’t stop listening. How? Merine thought and gently traced along Agnas closed lips and beautiful face. Agnas strong body was so still, it almost unsettled Merine a bit, but that was how her skills worked. She just existed without breathing and …. liked it. Merine gently kissed Agna and spent most of the time either cuddled close to Agna or walking around in the deep water. Being stuck between worlds like that felt weird and … wrong! This pool felt so...liminal and Agna so...strange. It made her nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you like need to breathe or something?” Merine tried to disrupt the silence. Agna shook her head. ‘not yet’ She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Again, Merine paced in the deep water. She began to go through all the things she had learned in Solitary Hold and tried to sleep. Snuggled close to Agna. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing that? You stay underwater for ages and it doesn’t even bother you. I biologically kinda know. Your heart goes all slow, your temperature drops, your body goes all slow, but how are you mentally doing it? Isn’t your head like getting nervous at some point?” Merine shook her head in confusion and disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>‘This is something you learn over time. At first, the thought and feeling of not breathing and not doing anything makes one nervous, but the longer and more often you do it, the emptier your mind becomes and the more peaceful it feels. You feel like your floating and as if time stood still. Sit down and try it; you will need that energy.’</p><p> </p><p>Merine sat down, leaning against Agna and tried, but the noises against the silence made Merine nervous. Her thoughts strayed all the time. ‘Laying down and watching the surface helps a lot. Focus on the glimmer, feel the water, listen to the sounds.’ Agna laid down again and Merine snuggled against her. Instead of focussing on the pool sounds, she focused on Agnas heartbeat as she looked up and as Agna had described, a deep peace spread in her mind and a couple minutes later, Merine was asleep. Another random sigh lifted Agnas stomach. A little sign, that Agna wasn’t a statue, but a living person. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Merines peace was disturbed by voices. </p><p> </p><p>“Meriiine.~ Do you remember that your time is almost up? The elixier doesn’t exist. You really believed that little fairytale? Awww. You are MINE!” The voice was bodiless and went right into Merines bones. She knew who that was and what that meant. They barely had any time left. She awoke in horror, but there was only Agna, sitting and meditating. Still underwater. She hadn’t moved an inch from her spot and Merine clung onto her for dear life!</p><p> </p><p>“She is coming. I can feel her, she is taking me away! I will never see you again!” Whimpered Merine and as she looked down, a few blue glimmering scales dotted her legs and her hands were half webbed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Agna 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are nearing the endgame. The great clash! Things look dire for our brave queen Agna!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Agna</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna immediately woke from her trance as she felt the entity. Merine was holding onto her for dear life. Agna looked around. From the signs on Merine, she knew that they had only like one day left. Immediately, she called her mightiest guard to watch over Merine, who was now sleeping again. Quietly, Agna snook out of the pool and put on her armour. As expected, it fit perfectly and Agna looked beautiful and intimidating. Putting it on was a ritual in itself and it was the hardest for her. With every piece added on her body, it added to the finality of the situation. Now there was no going back. She would fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was fully armoured, she called for Sae Clydian and Alenji. “At any moment I will leave for a fight with uncertain outcome. I don’t know if I will make it this time. Alenji, your loyalty is an example for all the others serving the palace. See, this is your Queen, should I fall!” Queen Agna pointed with her open hand at Sae Clydian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sae Clydian! See, this is my kingdom until I return. Should I fall, you will be Queen. Please take good care of the kingdom and be kind to all living and serving in it. Lend a kind hand to my loyal and dear Right Hand Alenji!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sae Clydian bowed and received the crown, tears in her eyes. She had to work hard not to openly cry. Alenji whimpered. The Right Hand didn’t have the mental strength in the face of possibly losing her beloved Queen. She immediately went to Sae Clydian and covered her face, not able to bear the sight of Queen Agna leaving to what is pretty much a suicide mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day a grave silence hung over Solitary Hold. The news of Queen Agna going into a very likely deadly fight had spread all over like a wildfire and many already mourned a death that hadn’t even happened yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agna in the meantime left to stay with Merine, but she was met with a shocking sight: Merine had already transformed even more. Her hands were fully webbed and had small claws and her body was covered by sapphire shimmering scales and her eyes were even more like those of a fish. In what looked like a feral trance, Merine was clawing at the wall. Immediately, Agna jumped in to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Merine, precious, what’s wrong?’ Agna carefully approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must go to the ocean. My mistress called. Can’t wait. Must go. Time is up.” She muttered in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From here on, Agna knew: The war had begun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she took both of Merines hands and lead her to a drainage, where both would fit through. It was closed by a tight metal grid to filter out what didn’t belong in the pool and to keep people from accidentally getting stuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This leads us directly to the ocean.’ As Agna began to guide Merine into the tunnel, Merine relaxed a little and followed Agna with zero resistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long, dark and dead quiet swim through the tunnels connecting the pools and it was pitch black. Luckily, Queen Agna knew the system like the palm of her hand. Still they finally arrived in the ocean. The sky was iron grey and they could see the waves above, churned up by the upcoming storm. They could even feel and hear them here, about two dozen feet below, where the grey green began to slowly, but surely give way to a dark, vivid blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Merine began to wiggle herself out of Agnas loose grip. “Don’t follow me. You do not belong here, surfacer!” Suddenly, Merine had a voice again, but it was so distorted and alien and as Agna looked into Merines face, it was blank and hollow. Like remote controlled. As if the Merine Agna had known had died and only an undead husk remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please. Wake up! This isn’t you! I love you!’ Agna pleaded. Merines face stayed blank, without any reaction. ‘I love you and I will NEVER give up on you!’ Again, Merines face stayed blank and as Agna wanted to give her a reassuring hug, Merine pushed her away with a surprising and great amount of force and flung herself into the abyss while Agna was catching herself from being shoved hard. Even though, she felt that Merine was being mind controlled and no longer herself, Agna suddenly felt a bit heartbroken and hurt and highly alarmed! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave Merine a headstart, swimming to the surface to breathe up one possibly last time. Again, Agna was hit by the finality and the high stakes of the situation and the very high likelihood of death at full force. She shivered and that not from the chilly, biting wind, that repeatedly threw waves against her, but from the fear of what laid ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great Mother beyond the bounds of time, she who is undefeated, the end is coming. Please let me be victorious, so that my fall was not in vain. Not for me, but all those innocent lives that are on the line today.” Prayed Agna against the storm and finally, she took her last breaths. Feeling each one separately as an own entity, completely surrendering herself to the act of breathing as tears mixed with the chilly spray from the white manes of the large waves, that tumbled Agna around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her last breath was the most intense of all. A long serpent of warmth, shaking a little as it flowed into her and all her memories flew past her in a fleeting moment of timelessness…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agna! Move faster and think quick. You will not survive a single fight if you keep moving like that!” It was her mother. The biting, metallic voice of the old Calear commander queen had burned itself into Agna forever. Move fast, think quick - for millennia Agna had lived by that motto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True power comes from depth. Only the one who thinks deep will find their answers.” The absolute antithesis of her mother - Sae Anju, her teacher, the high priestess and Mother Superior of AX207s biggest and most esteemed monastery, where Agna was sent to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agna...Thank you. So much! For everything. You are huge good!” Merines little hand signs were so cute and an absolute contrast to the harsh teachers and mother. So innocent and sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is madness! I can’t bear the thought of you going out there on this suicide mission, because I LOVE you, you idiot!” The huge, hasty hand signs of that fight still hung over her and for a moment Agna wished, Merine had been successful in talking her out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like bubbles of light all these memories whirled, danced and clashed around the terrified queen, who now took her final breath. Deeper and more powerful than any breath in her life before. As if guided by a grander hand and she suddenly felt… ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. It All Ends!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the end of the line for Merine. Or is it?</p><p>This one is a super short chapter, but next week will be a big one!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Merine fell down into the abyss, pulled by a force she couldn’t quite put a finger on. Her mind felt numb and hazy, as if she was swimming through a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are, dear!” Greeted a rattly, female voice, that sent Merine shivers. The Enchantress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am here. Just as you wanted and I have driven off that surfacer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Merine, good. Now nothing can stop us to put things where they belong!” With that, the enchantress began to pull Merines magic out of her, leaving her behind tired, frail and weak. Only what Agna had given her over time remained to keep her conscious and kicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enchantress laughed and moaned in pleasure as the L’Aijini energy ran through her and the glow around her grew brighter and crackled in the cold water. Slowly, the feral trance wore off and Merine slowly came back to her senses. She tried to recall the last couple hours, but failed. As she realized what had happened, she trembled and tried to get it back, but the Enchantress easily swatted Merine  against the nearest cliff face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How hilarious! You really think you have a chance against change? And your precious surfacer will not come to save you this time. You chased her off, idiot. It’s all over! Your mother was right to ground you all the time. Every time you make your own decisions, it ends in disaster! You failed!” She mocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine felt faint and sank to the ground. Was the Enchantress right in the end and Agna really gave up on her and everything Merine did was doomed to fail. Her tears got swept away by the deep water, but still stung. Tears of defeat. Merines vision grew blurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing she saw was a figure descending from high above...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. It All Ends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoo boii! We are in the endgame now! Will evil prevail? Or love?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agna</p><p> </p><p>Agna immediately spotted Merine and the enchantress, who was cornering and ensnaring Merine. She could feel her blood boil and a single lightning crackled in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Look what we have here! The Queen of Solitary Hold herself! What gives us the pleasure of your arrival in my humble cave?” The voice of the Enchantress was sickly sweet, faking respect and awe. </p><p> </p><p>Agna snarled angrily, showing her sharp, white teeth, that gleamed behind the black helmet’s visor, that covered all of her face almost beyond recognition. Every muscle in her body tensed and she tightened the grip around her spear.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah nah nah! Why so tense? Why the harsh feelings? We could also talk. You are so powerful! Ruling so supreme over the surface world like that… Imagine how safe we could make the two worlds. United forever in the embrace of perfection.”</p><p> </p><p>Enchantress’ mental voice seeped around Agna like poisonous water. ‘You? Making the worlds better and safer and uniting them? That is like the worst joke I have ever heard!’ Agnas mental voice bitterly chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Believe me. I only failed, because I did not find the right anchor of this power! I cannot do this alone! I just need a little bit of help. In return I will give you all you ever desired! Infinite power as the empress of wind and sea!”</p><p>‘Never in a billion years will I help someone like you! You will not abuse my power to bring even more discord and strife and suffering over the two worlds! Power without openness, compassion, wisdom and mercy is worthless! I see what you do to innocent lives just to get what you want! You used Merine, an innocent life, who had nothing to do with our stupid war just to get more power. Gross! I don’t want your power! I want the freedom of Merine and my people and an apology to Merines people!’ Agna snarled and made her posture even bigger. </p><p> </p><p>“You want Merine? That worthless little fish? She was so ready to sell herself to me and betray her very kind just to chase some little dream. Now she has put all in danger for that. Including you and your kind. She is mine now and will pay for her foolishness. You deserve better than a *traitor* who sells out others for her petty little dreams!”</p><p> </p><p>‘You lie and speak a truth, but she didn’t know the true extent of her actions and I know your damn curse better than anyone! It has nothing to do with Merines dreams! You just preyed on that innocent soul, when she was at her weakest, when she needed some freedom and support. That is despicable. A power coming from that is worthless and I don’t want it! Merine is a kind, funny, precious, sweet and brave and intelligent person, who is ahead of her time and misunderstood. She doesn’t do things out of a malicious joy and she deserves to be free. Free from your terror and your theft and discord and this pointless war.’</p><p> </p><p>“You really choose *that* over power that rightfully belongs to you? I thought you were stronger than that! Queen Uma was! She was brilliant. Always having a keen sense on where to find power, how to multiply and preserve it! You throw it away. It seems your mother was right. You are too soft to be queen. Love. What you claim to be your greatest strength is your true weakness. It’s a shame. I really thought things would be different. But so be it. If that worthless fish is worth more to you than your people and queenly duties, then go and get her.’ The enchantress grabbed Merine and swiftly swam away. Agna followed, persistently. </p><p> </p><p>‘Give Merine free NOW!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Only over my dead body!’</p><p> </p><p>Then all hell broke loose. </p><p> </p><p>Agna aggressively lunged at the enchantress. Gracefully, the enchantress dodged, grabbed Agna and sent her flying backwards. Agna caught herself and charged again. This time she landed a solid hit and a scratch on the enchantress, causing her to bleed a bit even. She aggressively hit Agna in the chest with her strong, magic loaded fin. Anyone else would have had the wind knocked out of them, but Agnas armour blocked most of the hit and she kept the enchantress moving. </p><p> </p><p>Relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Two apex marine predators circling and attacking each other, fighting for Merine and dominion over these waters. Agna snarled. </p><p>Suddenly the enchantress nailed Agna against the nearest cliff face with ice powers and fled, with Merine in hand, who tried to scream and squirmed. </p><p> </p><p>The queen fought against the icy shackles. Hadn’t it been for her vambraces, her hands surely would have been broken. She closed her eyes and focused her energy and a radiant shockwave shattered the ice. Swiftly, Agna followed. Knowing that every single attack would destabilize the enchantress’ magic, Agna continuously taunted her, gracefully dodging and blocking the attacks. But not without consequences. Scratches, nicks and dents began to show on her armour and scratches wherever the attacks hit exposed skin. </p><p> </p><p>‘What are you waiting for? Is that all you got? And they feared you for your power!’ Snarled Agna. Her nose and one of her teeth had been badly hit. Despite the helmet and a faint trail of blood formed a brown contrast to the dark blue water. She trembled a bit from the bombardements of energy as the fight dragged on. </p><p> </p><p>Merine, who had been hastily dropped by the enchantress could do nothing but helplessly watch the two battling each other to the death, Agna growing paler and paler. </p><p> </p><p>Every time the enchantress managed to pin Agna she whimpered and covered her eyes. In her fear, the mermaid had curled up into a ball, about the size of a small child and trembled. </p><p>Her beloved Agna was risking her life and would with staggering probability die here. Far away from her people. Only because of her. Merine suddenly hated herself and gripped her arm hard with her clawed hand, even drawing some blood. If she had been able to, she would have screamed. </p><p>“It’s all your fault. The Queen of Solitary Hold is drowning, all alone in the darkness only because of you. Is your pretty little dream really worth a life? Not just one, but those of two entire races? You are a traitor! You should die here. Not Queen Agna.” Voices went havoc in Merines head. They all sounded so awfully much like the enchantress herself. And they were right. Like a rain of poisoned arrows the thoughts rained down in Merine and she began to cry. Again. And again, no one would hear her. </p><p> </p><p>The longer Agna fought the angrier and more slurred and desperate the attacks of the enchantress became and finally, she focused all her energy into a huge ball of searingly bright energy to end that pesky surfacer once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>Merine did not dare to look and hid. </p><p> </p><p>Agna braced herself. Even though she felt faint. The fight had drained her a lot. Still, she dug her feet into the mucky seafloor and readied herself for impact, her focus razorsharp, locked in on the energy ball and raised her hands in a blocking formation in front of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>The ball did not miss its target and hit Agna with such force, that the queen was pushed back several feet, but she managed to keep her balance and the energy ran through her body like a million of her lightning bolts. It took her all her focus to send her energy into the ball and redirect it at the enchantress and she felt awfully dizzy, blinded by the light now completely engulfing her. A constant whirring and humming and buzzing and crackling surrounded Agna and she could make out a cluster of countless voices merged into one. The stolen magic of so many people over the course of centuries and millennia! As she felt all their fear and heartbreak and anger and grief, Agna had to bite her lip painfully hard to not get overwhelmed by it. </p><p> </p><p>Merine only saw the light and could feel the excruciating pain Agna must be going through and wanted to hurry to her. Push her out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the energy budged and was sent flying back to the enchantress, who tried to reabsorb it, but with Agnas purified Spira energy it completely eluded her control and with a massive shockwave, she lost all her magic and sank to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Agna began to fade away and her stance grew weak and she sank to the near chasm as well, losing just a tiny bit of her breath, that now fled upwards. Just in time, her body found its way into the terminal lock down to save her life. </p><p> </p><p>As the light faded, Merine saw the unconscious Agna sinking and hurried to her as quickly as her webbed hands and feet carried her. It was so agonizingly slow and she cursed that form and her stupidity that had lead the poor queen into this danger in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Just in time, before the deep would make breathing too hard for Merine, she caught Agna and began to fight them to the surface. Without her tail and her strength, the swim was so agonizingly slow and the sight of the usually so powerful Agna hanging so limply in Merines arms shattered her. </p><p> </p><p>Agna was so awfully pale and grey. Like chalk and deep, massive rings threatened to swallow her closed eyes. Even her lips were bluish, almost a bit purple. As Merine could feel, how Agnas body weakly fought to take a breath, which the lockdown successfully blocked, Merine felt an ice cold chill.</p><p> </p><p>Merine let out the most heartbreaking whimper she had ever made. ‘I’m so sorry! Great Mother, please save Agna! Take away everything I have. Any chance to live with Agna, as long as she gets to live! Please! Just let me save her and see her live and kiss her one more time!’ Prayed Merine internally. </p><p> </p><p>A couple agonizing minutes later, Merine felt how her tail and her strength returned. She dragged Agna to land as quickly as she could and laid her in the soft sand. </p><p> </p><p>The queen was completely lifeless and so awfully pale. Merine let out another heartbroken whimper. And another. And another, until she just openly sobbed. She desperately nudged the queen and tried to wake her, but now that she was a fish, Merine could no longer give breath to Agna. Her cries were too quiet to be heard and so she cradled Agna in her arms, singing a heartbreaking love song. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so so sorry! I shouldn’t have come here! Please, come back! Please live! Please, Great Mother, save her! Agna has saved us! She has fought so bravely! Please!” Merine pleaded in tears. A mix of prayers, song and just outright begging. In the blink of an eye all colours faded. It felt to Merine as if she was buried alive. She was holding the body of her one true love. Only because of her blind egoism, Agna now laid here.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Agna moved. Her body finally took a heavy, laboured and pained gasp and only so slowly her green eyes fluttered open and one by one the colours returned to her beautiful angular face. Her entire body was moving from the deep, raspy breaths that were interrupted by short, brisk coughs from time to time. </p><p> </p><p>Merine let out a squeak as Agna gently laid her hand on her cheek and smiled weakly. “You live! Thank the goddess! You live! I love you so much and I am so sorry for the danger and pain I put you through!” She was a sobbing mess. </p><p> </p><p>“You are safe and the enchantress is no longer a threat. That is all that matters now! I love you, Merine. So much. No matter what form you’re being in.” Agna smiled and took Merines webbed hand and kissed it.</p><p> </p><p>The mermaid shivered and bent down to kiss Agna. She felt short of breath and slipped half into the water. “We cannot be together. The essence is gone. I’m a fish. You are not. My people hate you and your people.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a Calear. I can go underwater for long periods of time. I could live like a marine mammal. As a two worlder. We are not separated. Not here.” Agna took both of Merines hands. Her gaze was so soft and loving. Never again did she want to lose her precious Merine.</p><p> </p><p>“You should rest. Don’t worry. I will always love you! Until the end of time and beyond! You saved me and my soul and are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met.” Merine gently bedded Agna half into sun and half into shade. </p><p> </p><p>Agna tried to fight sleep, but slowly sank into a slumber. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later she awoke, but Merine was gone.</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Merine 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Merine bebbie!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way home felt eternal and the further Merine swam away from Agna the more miserable she felt. Saltwater mixed with the tears of a shattering heart. Agna had almost died for her and Merine had failed. She was still a fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes burning from tears, Merine arrived in the cave system that was her home town. Aytlin, Merines mother, already awaited her and grabbed her, crying. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THANK AIJANNA YOU ARE ALRIGHT!” Her voice was a mess. She was a mess. Immediately, the disheveled mer dragged her daughter into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are SO grounded and not going anywhere anytime soon! Can you imagine how worried I have been? When the magic was stirred up and returned, I feared the worst!” Aytlins voice was cracked and broken from all the crying of the last few months. Her face was gaunt and her eyes and hair dull and empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine didn’t care. In a world without Agna nothing mattered. “I tried to find freedom from your suffocating protection and the stupidly outdated ways we live in. Instead of freedom the Enchantress found and cursed me. In three months to find the Elixir Of The First Voyage, the elixir of Magna Mater. I lived between worlds and was found by Queen Agna of Solitary Hold. Queen Agna saved me and gave me a home. Her culture is nothing like we think it is. It has changed so much since this dumb war!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aytlin had grown quieter and quieter. Her lips a thin and angry line and suddenly, without warning, she slapped Merine right across the face and as Merine didn’t care, she slapped again. All her desperation, all her grief and all her pain went into this sudden burst of violence. “HOW DARE YOU? Run away to our enemy? Have you seen what they have done to our people all that time ago? Only because of these damned surfacers we are stuck to live in these cold dark caves! They took us EVERYTHING! We do not speak her name in this household! IS THAT CLEAR??? She could have taken you prisoner or killed you! Have you ever thought about the pain your loss would have inflicted on me? On all of us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and I can assure you that no one is happy with how things are. Queen Agna, yes I will say her name as often as I want, has fought the Enchantress and ended that damn war the fucking ENCHANTRESS started! Queen Agna almost laid down her life for us, for me! She knows how much you all hate her and her people and did it anyway! And no, you cannot ground me! I AM A FUCKING ADULT! I will go into my room now and I don’t want to see you anytime soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another slap hit Merine, but she didn’t care. She shot out of the room and slammed the door shut and locked it. In her room, she realized the gravity of what had happened and she sank to the floor crying. Her howls were audible everywhere and one or the other new scratch would be added to the collection of scars covering her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not too far away, Aytlin sank to the ground. “What the Danaien have I done? Where have I failed? That Merine has to run to our enemies?” She muttered under invisible tears. Every slap she had inflicted on Merine now reverberated on her soul, leaving her shattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hours of crying, Merine picked up the scroll, she had just tossed into a corner before running away and gently traced the outline of the very Agna like looking Calear on it. She imagined her as Agna and as ending the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you Agna! So much!” Merine cried and curled up on the floor. She didn’t know if and when she would ever see Agna again. And suddenly the world was like dead. Like without colours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Agna 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next couple chapters will mark the end of the first story arch, but don't worry, their story is not quite told! Will Agna and Merine find back together?</p><p>Agna goes looking for Merine! Awww!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merine? Precious?” The queen asked weakly, but as she looked around, Agna could only see the traces of a large fish being pulled to sea in the sand. No answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a tired grunt, Queen Agna slowly sat up and recollected herself with deep breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Queen! Thank the goddess you are alive!” Alenji picked up her pace and was a bit out of breath. Quickly, she waved a couple guards closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am alive, but I am still not fit to rule an empire. Tell Sae Clydian, that she will be empress until further notice. This empire deserves the strong empress I cannot be right now.” Agna sighed. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alenji nodded. “What are you planning to do, my Queen? You should eat, drink and rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, but first, I will rest a little more and settle down. The fight has first of all mentally exhausted me.” Agna looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I stay close in case something bad happens to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alenji.” Queen Agna smiled. Relief washed over the monarch like a tidal wave as Alenji retreated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really...over.” She muttered to herself and looked down on her body. Aside from a couple heavy bruises, it had stayed intact under the quite pummeled up armour. She sighed as the armour was finally off her body. Her face had taken the worst hit and as she touched her nose, it hurt. ‘Probably broken. Will be healed in a couple months. I got away quite well.’ Now even a smirk snook itself onto her face and she felt warmer and warmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Agna slumped on her back. “I wonder where Merine is. Is she alright? She had looked so distraught! I miss her.” Absently, Agna looked at the passing clouds and focused on her breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she laid for hours, sleeping from time to time, drinking from the water Alenji brought her. Finally she felt her strength return and Queen Agna felt hungry. Only hesitantly, she went into the shallows to catch herself a fish, but much to her relief, her aquatic strength wasn’t entirely gone. It actually recovered quite quickly and like a bird after a broken wing taking test flights, Agna dared to go back to deeper waters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first couple dives felt wobbly and Agnas was kind and gentle with herself. Still it was enough to catch a large fish, but there was also something else:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Majesty!!! Are you alright? You drowned only a few hours ago and yet you catch fish with your spear?  It's too dangerous! I have a rod." Alenji had dared to hurry out of the shade towards her queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queen Agna sighed. "Yes, I am. Actually I am really well! If I rest for another couple hours, I can even go deep enough again to look for Merine! I have the feeling she's in pain and I can't go back to ruling before that is resolved!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alenjis jaw slacked, then duty caught her. "And your kingdom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will address them tonight and thank Sae Clydian. For all she has done. Every single person who has helped me so much!" The monarch took another deep breath and looked at Alenji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much, dear Alenji! For all this loyalty over most of your life! For all you do every day!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queen Agna opened her arms and only hesitantly Alenji answered the hug. Hugging her Queen felt unusual and thrilling to her. Usually, Queen Agna wasn't quite much of a hugger. Immediately, Alenji was fascinated by the warmth and strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A raise is the least I can give you, but actually, you feel more like family at this point. I want you to be part of my ruling aristocracy. You know the empire like only few do, Sae Alaia." Alenji shivered under the praise and the new name. It felt powerful. 'Loyal companion' it meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am a better servant than aristocrat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may continue doing Right Hand duties in my presence for as long as you wish and if you want, you will always be Alenji to me, but our people will address you as Sae Alaia from now on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you my Queen! I will always be loyal. Until the end of my days. Wherever you call me, I will follow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, dear and I trust you deeply!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news that Queen Agna had won and ended the war had spread like a wildfire and from all corners of the empire the people had come to see and greet their victorious monarch. Queen Agna entered the balcony in opulent regalia. Fitting the occasion. It was a day for celebration after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People of Solitary Hold. The war is won and the Enchantress no longer has any power. Land and sea are free and now is time to right the wrongs we have inflicted on the water people! I will leave for the sea tomorrow, but worry not. The Allmother is with me. My breath is mighty and my stroke swift!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agnas mighty voice was answered with a roaring cheer by the masses and shortly after the whole land was filled with celebration the whole day and night! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alenji, I am leaving for the sea. Make sure, Sae Clydian has everything she needs. Do not worry about me. Things will be good. I feel it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alenji nodded and quietly, Agna left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was alone at the beach, Agna could feel those tracks again. Traces of Merines…..magic? Since the fight with the enchantress, Agna had found herself much more fine tuned to the magic of Merines kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly entered the water, following the tracks and followed them into the deep. The monarch had a good idea where Merines people could be; remembering their first encounter underwater all too well. In the caves off Solitary Hold. She would find Merine. No matter the cost. No matter how far or deep she would have to go. It was dead quiet around and in the caves as if something had scared off all life. ‘So that is where the enchantress and Queen Uma had banished the water people?’ Agna thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple hours, Agna could make out structures that looked different from the caves: Settlements carved into the stone, perfectly blended into the gloomy environment. People with long, powerful fish tails roamed the structures. People in all sizes and ages. Just like her own people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Merine 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merine misses Agna so much! Poor thing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each passing day, Merine looked worse and hid away from everyone, not talking a word, until her worried mother brought Merine to the elder Eili. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh poor dear! Since when has she been like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since she arrived at home. First she was completely out of her mind, bewitched by our enemy. Those dreadful surfacers and their awful Queen. A two worlder witch with terrible powers. We had an argument and since then, Merine has not spoken a word to me and has locked herself in her room, getting sicker every day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like your daughter is love sick and broken hearted. I felt how the fight really went down. That “two worlder witch” saved us! She defeated the enchantress, laying down her life for both worlds. Even though we hate her and her people!” Eili explained, her gaze growing sterner as she looked at Merines mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aytlin shook herself harshly. “Why should she? Why should she do anything without selfish gain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen Agna is different. I feel that. Not that fighting her would have any use. She could take us down all alone. All by herself with bare hands.” Eili looked down. “Let’s end this hatred. Look what it's doing. It's taking us our precious Merine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine whimpered, completely absent. Dozens of new scars crossed her arms and torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only now, here in the open, Aytlin noticed the wounds and scars on her daughter and flinched. That was her doing? All that time? The disheveled mer tried to hug Merine and pull her close, but Merine only hissed at her mother and shimmied out of the embrace violently. She only wanted Agna and no one else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Agna, my beautiful Agna! How I long to hold and kiss you just one more time! You risked your life for me and for people who absolutely hate you!” Merine muttered under sobs, curled up into a tight ball, about the size of a small human woman, shivering hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Eili tried to touch Merine, she was met with the same reaction as Aitlyn and sighed. “I can’t believe I would EVER say that, but we need Queen Agnas help!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two carried Merine close to the gate, hoping that Queen Agna would bother looking for Merine and find them, but they doubted it. As far down they are, but they were too afraid to leave the cave system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Agna 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agna finds Merine! Please save the bebbie and hold her!</p><p>This chapter defintely holds the record for shortest chapter! This and the last one are meant to be read back to back. But since they are from the Point of view of each, I had to split them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Agna felt something. A call. As quietly and nonthreateningly as possible, the queen glided towards the gates. There, three merpeople were waiting. “Oh Agna, my beautiful Agna! Where are you? Please find me!” That voice! It was Merine and Agna accelerated her pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Merine, precious! I am here and I will never leave you again! I love you more than anyone or anything!’ She knelt down next to Merine and pulled the curled up mermaid into her lap. The waterpeople flinched at every move Agna made, as if she was an apex predator, waiting to strike at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I am not here to hurt anyone. I have neither weapons nor armour and I know that simply apologizing won’t do, but I am sorry. For all that happened. Solitary Hold will stay where they are and any hostile action against any of you will be punished harshly! The enchantress is no more, but the wounds she inflicted on you all will probably last for many centuries to come.’ Agna lowered her gaze. Merine was still passed out. Only slowly color returned to Merines face and suddenly the mermaid held onto Agnas for her dear life!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Agna and Merine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally reunited! YAY! Let's see what adventures await the two and their friends, now that the enchantress is no longer a threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Agna and Merine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Go away, Go away, Go away!’ Screamed every cell in Merines body at her mother and the elder. She felt sickly and how her energy drained fast. Merine wanted to scream, wanted to fight everything and everything, but to no avail. She was trapped in a dead world without colours or hope. It was like drowning. Only perpetual. As Merine suddenly felt warmth, everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Merine, precious! I am here and I will never leave you again! I love you more than anyone or anything!’ A familiar voice suddenly filled her head. No, her every cell in her body! AGNA! She felt herself pulled into a strong, warm embrace. Stronger and warmer than any of her people could muster and only slowly, Merine found back to consciousness. Fearing that Agna might be a dream or just leave her again, Merine held onto the monarch for her dear life! Only slowly, Merine felt her energy return as she was bathed in Agnas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My beautiful Agna! You strong and brave goddess, please never leave me again! I love you more than my own life and these days without you were the worst of my life! It was like drowning, just without the black that sets you free eventually!” Merine opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her breathtakingly beautiful love: Queen Agna of Solitary Hold! The queen had come down all the way to her and her power seems to be even greater than before the fight! So much greater, that Merine could have sworn that she saw Magna Mater in those dark, green eyes and the magic of many had chosen Agna as its home! Now it rested behind the closed, bronze lips. To Merines fuzzy vision, Agna was the most beautiful being that she had ever seen! At least as beautiful as Magna Mater!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Merine! I will never leave you again! I might have to breathe at some point, but I will be by your side until the end of time and I will not even let Magna Mater herself tear me from your side!’ Agna pulled Merine close for a kiss, she never ever wanted to end again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merine enthusiastically answered Agnas kiss and worshipped Agnas every detail like a drowning person worshipping the first breath of cool air with every fiber of her being. Every cell in Merines body wanted Agna. No, needed her! The mermaid clung onto Agna and wrapped her tail around her muscular body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I missed you, precious! You are so beautiful and adorable! May I be a part of your life and share mine with you?’</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“YES! Please! Forever!” Nodded Merine vigorously and covered Agna in countless kisses. Now she felt alive and healthy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing how kind and gentle and loving Agna was to her daughter, Aitlyn could no longer hate Agna. Only fear her. “Take good care of my daughter and keep Solitary Hold away from us! If I find out you as much as hurt a hair on my daughter, I will die defending her and make sure you will NEVER be happy again!” Aitlyn made herself big and threatening and snarled, hiding her fear behind a big mean facade. Eili grabbed Aitlyns arm and shook her head, but former just yanked her arm away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Agna knew, that one single blow of hers could knock the other out cold, she nodded and solemnly swore to rather die than let anything happen to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This scar on my chest is a promise that Merine is safe!’ Agna revealed a huge, star shaped scar on her chest, inflicted by the magic of countless of L’Aijini, that had impacted her with the force of a million lightnings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aitlyn and Eili gasped and former was convinced. Only reluctantly, she let the two go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Agna scooped Merine on her arms bridal style and swam away, out of the caves towards the surface. In the meantime, the day had returned and as Agna broke through the surface, her first breath was still a bit stiff. As if her body had to get used to this new power running through her, but Agna didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All what mattered to her now, was her cute mermaid in her arms! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Merine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much more, Agna! My beautiful, strong and brave Agna!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly, Agna held Merine in her arms, drifting with the love of her life without a care. Nothing would ever separate the two ever again and whatever adventure awaited them, they would do together! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>